Un pari brûlant
by Blue Charly
Summary: /!\ LIME HARD /!\ Drago en est persuadé, il est tellement beau qu'il pourrait faire tomber n'importe qui sous son charme. N'importe qui ? Même Harry Potter ? Ils se lancent alors un défi. Si Draco arrive à le rendre fou de lui, il disposera du corps de Harry comme bon lui semble. /DRARRY/
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou. Ça faisait longtemps :)**

 **Non, ne me jetez pas de pierres ! Je sais que je ne reviens pas avec un nouveau chapitre de BSMB, mais tout ça est enfin en préparation. Je suis désolée d'être restée dans le silence pendant tous ces mois, mais autant de problèmes IRL que IVL m'ont totalement découragé d'écrire.**

 **Mais maintenant, ça va un peu mieux :) Alors pour me faire pardonner et me remettre doucement dans le bain de la fanfiction, j'ai écris ce petit Drarry. Et pour BSMB, je donnerai bientôt beaucoup plus de détails itou itou.**

 **Et je remercie Alice pour avoir corrigé mes chapitres (y) _Merci meuf !_**

* * *

 **Bande son à écouter pendant la lecture : /** **Woody Allen – No Interruption/ /** **Adam Lambert – Fever/**

* * *

\- Putain, c'est enfin les vacances !

Ron sortait presque en courant du dernier cours de potion de la semaine. Pâques approchait à grands pas mais les vacances elles, étaient déjà là. Je retirai mes lunettes de mon nez pour y frotter les verres contre ma robe de sorcier, Neville avait réussi à les faire tomber dans un pot remplit d'huile de ricin en me donnant maladroitement un coup de coude, et je n'arrivai toujours pas à me débarrasser de cette foutue substance huileuse qui salissait la seule chose qui me permettait de ne pas devenir presque aveugle. Malefoy déboula de la salle de classe accompagné de ses deux crapauds favoris, Crabbe et Goyle. Ils trouvaient que cette situation était amusante et Drago ne se faisait pas prier pour se moquer de moi. Ron se contenta de lui dire de la fermer et pour ma part, je lui adressai avec délicatesse un doigt d'honneur fièrement levé. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les couloirs en riant comme des hyènes mais je n'y prêtais déjà plus attention, ils n'en valaient pas la peine. Surtout pas ce fichu Malefoy.

Je me posai toujours la même question : comment faisait-il pour être si populaire au prêt des filles, et même des garçons ? Oui, parce-que même les garçons lui tombaient dans les bras. C'était impressionnant le charisme qu'il pouvait dégager, même moi je devais l'avouer. Mais il n'en restait pas moins un petit con.

Je restai à Poudlard ces vacances-ci, et aussi comme toutes les autres. Ron avait décidé de rester uniquement parce-qu'Hermione restait elle aussi. Mais bon, même s'il ne passait pas les vacances de Pâques à Poudlard pour moi, au moins j'aurais un peu de compagnie. Ron s'était totalement amouraché d'Hermione depuis quelques semaines et j'étais toujours surpris qu'elle n'ait toujours rien remarqué, Ron agissait vraiment comme un sombre idiot quand elle restait avec nous et ça m'agaçait un peu de l'entendre parler d'elle à longueur de journée et de le voir faire n'importe quoi quand elle était là. Ce n'était tout de même étonnant qu'après cinq ans passé avec elle, il ne se rende compte que maintenant de ses sentiments. Hermione n'avait pas beaucoup changé physiquement ; ses cheveux étaient toujours en bataille, quoiqu'elle se coiffât un peu mieux que les années précédentes, elle n'avait pris que quelques centimètres, ce qui la rendait un peu plus petite que moi et Ron qui avions bien grandi, et sa poitrine ne s'était que peu développée. Elle était toujours obsédée par les livres et était toujours première de la classe, évidemment.

Je partis en quatrième vitesse dans la salle commune accompagné de Ron pour y déposer toutes les affaires de cours que je trimbalais avec moi dans un coin et ne plus les revoir pendant deux semaines. Je grimpai les escaliers jusqu'au dortoir et m'assis un instant sur mon lit à baldaquin pour souffler et saluer les camarades qui rentraient chez eux. Le dortoir serait pour Ron et moi uniquement, tout le monde rentrait chez leurs familles. Je les ai regardé ranger leurs affaires à la va-vite. Moi aussi j'aurais pu rentrer, mais pour rien au monde je ne voudrais rester enfermé chez les Dursley quinze longues journées.

\- Eh Harry ? Tu vas être content de savoir qui reste pour les vacances ! ria Seamus en fermant son énorme malle en asseyant dessus.

Je craignais déjà le pire. Plusieurs personnes se tournèrent vers moi et je jetai un œil à Ron, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'être au courant de quoi que ce soit.

\- Laisse-moi deviner. Ce ne serait pas ce cher Drago Malefoy , disai-je avec un faux air stupéfait.

Seamus ria doucement et levant les pouces vers moi. Ce sale blondinet allait à coup sur me pourrir mes vacances. Notre rivalité se résumait à se lancer quelques petites insultes par jour et cracher sur la famille de l'autre, c'était presque devenue une habitude. Drago lui, avait carrément changé depuis nos premières années à Poudlard. Il avait étonnamment grandi, de façon à ce qu'il me dépassait de presque dix centimètres. Il était toujours aussi fin mais j'avais déjà remarqué dans les vestiaires lors des entraînements de Quidditch qu'il s'était étonnement musclé. Les traits de son visage se sont affinés pour lui laisser un nez aquilin, de petites lèvres d'une grande finesse et des petits yeux d'un bleu argenté incroyablement étincelant. Par contre, sa peau était toujours d'une blancheur laiteuse et ses cheveux éternellement d'un blond platine ignobles. Puis en plus de ça, il était préfet. Quoi de pire que ce garçon en tant que préfet ?!

Au bout de quelques heures, tous les élèves de Gryffondor avaient quitté leurs dortoirs, hormis Ron et moi. Quelques élèves de première année étaient restés mais ils logeaient dans un dortoir différent, donc ils ne viendront pas nous embêter. Je descendais dans la salle commune où un silence d'or régnait. La cheminée avait cessé d'être allumée la journée, il faisait déjà bien assez chaud pour un mois d'avril, c'était étonnant. Seule Hermione se trouvait encore là, confortablement allongée dans un sofa, un livre entre les mains. Ron affichait encore un sourire idiot, j'eus envie de le gifler pour lui remettre les idées en place mais ne fit rien. Ron supportait très bien mes comportements puérils quand j'étais tombé amoureux de Cho, je me devais de faire de même pour lui.

Quand Hermione remarqua enfin notre arrivée, elle se leva d'un bond.

\- Dites ! J'ai besoin que vous me sortiez d'une galère.

Ron, chevalier servant, se précipita vers elle et l'écouta attentivement.

\- Justin, le gars de Poufsouffle qui n'arrête pas de me coller, m'a invité à le rejoindre avec plusieurs autres élèves après le dîner. Il veut qu'on se balade près du lac.

Le sourire de Ron s'éteignait à moitié. Bien sur, il ne pouvait pas supporter ce Justin.

\- Et, par pitié, venez avec moi. Je ne veux pas me retrouver seul avec ce type.

Finalement, Ron se sentit soudainement heureux. Il acquiesça à grande vitesse et promit à Hermione de ne pas la laisser seule de la soirée.

\- Tu comptes venir avec nous ? me demanda Hermione avec douceur.

Je n'avais pas très envie de cavaler toute la soirée pour échapper aux griffes des professeurs qui pourraient remarquer que nous ne sommes pas dans nos dortoirs, mais la perspective de rester seul dans mon lit toute la soirée ne me tentait pas. J'ai fini par accepter.

La soirée se déroula dans un calme qui n'était pas coutume. Seule une trentaine d'élèves, toutes maisons confondues, étaient restés à Poudlard. Une seule table trônait le milieu de la grande salle, des dizaines d'assiettes et de couverts d'or et d'argent y étaient disposées. Une fois tout le monde assit et la nourriture enfin apparut sur la table, tout le monde se mit à manger. Ron faisait de plus en plus d'efforts pour manger correctement, ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'étonner Hermione qui se plaignait tout le temps de ses mauvaises manières. Tous les élèves étaient à la même table, mais on voyait très nettement que chacune des maisons occupaient une partie différente. Les quelques Serpentard qui restaient, et ils n'étaient que deux ou trois, étaient en bout de table, loin de tout le mangeaient silencieusement. Je jetai des regards en coin à cette fouine de Malefoy, ce qui avait le don de l'agacer, mais il ne sourcilla pas.

Après que tout le monde eut regagné son dortoir, je partis silencieusement avec Ron et Hermione à l'extérieur du château sous ma cape d'invisibilité. Nous marchions doucement, de crainte d'alerter quelqu'un qui pourrait être dans le secteur. On ne dit aucun mot jusqu'à ce que nous atteignîmes le lac où nous attendait un petit groupe de personnes. Justin était là, avec deux autres élèves de Poufsouffle dont Hannah Abbot que je reconnus. Deux autres personnes étaient là, mais je n'arrivai pas à les identifier. Je m'assis sur l'herbe fraîche avec le reste du groupe et je reconnus enfin les deux autres personnes qui s'étaient jointes à nous. La première était une élève de Serdaigle particulièrement insupportable, mais j'étais incapable de me souvenir de son prénom. Elle était accrochée au bras de quelqu'un de grand, habillé d'une simple chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir très sobre. Je reconnus une coupe de cheveux d'un lisse parfait et d'une blancheur incroyable. Cette fille était en compagnie de Malefoy. Il sourit de toutes ses dents quand il réalisa que je l'avais reconnu. J'avais déjà envie de partir, j'aurais mieux fait de rester dans mon dortoir et de dormir gentiment, même si j'étais seul, tant pis .

\- Alors, heureux de me voir Potter ? ricana cette sale fouine.

J'affichai un faux sourire et lui dit de la fermer. Même sans ses ogres qui lui servaient de garde du corps, il ne se faisait pas prier pour me rendre la vie infernale.  
Justin, ainsi que les autres élèves de Poufsouffle, firent apparaître plusieurs montagnes de gâteaux et de biscuits. Ils sortirent également plusieurs bouteilles de bièraubeurre. Je devinai immédiatement qu'ils provenaient des cuisines de Poudlard, la salle commune de Poufsouffle se trouvait juste au-dessus, et les elfes de maison qui y travaillaient leur donnaient absolument tout ce qu'ils voulaient.

La soirée se passa tranquillement. Ron veillait à ce que Justin soit éloigné d'Hermione autant que possible, ce qui finit par agacer les deux protagonistes. Ils se lançaient des regards foudroyants tout en essayant de captiver l'attention d'Hermione. Pendant ce temps-là, j'étais obligé d'écouter les âneries de Drago.

\- Les Serpentard ne reculent jamais devant un défi, même s'il est dangereux. Je pense bien que c'est pour ça que je suis dans cette maison, affirmait-il avec arrogance.

Il arborait un sourire absolument insupportable.

\- Et puis, on ne va pas se mentir, les personnes qui deviennent hauts placés viennent presque toujours de cette maison.

Il était si ambitieux, mais si con. Il était tellement stupide qu'il me faisait presque rire. Et puis, voir cette idiote de Serdaigle qui buvait ses paroles réussit à me décocher un sourire moqueur.

\- Et enfin, il faut l'avouer, les élèves les plus séduisants se retrouvent toujours à Serpentard.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire plus longtemps, ce qui coupa court à l'immonde monologue de Malefoy. Il me toisa, perdant son sourire victorieux.

\- On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire, Potter ?

\- Oh, rien d'intéressant, juste ta bêtise.

Tout le monde s'était tut. À part cette élève de Serdaigle, personne n'appréciait vraiment Drago. Il faisait vivre un enfer à tout le monde. Le reste du groupe était silencieux, comme s'ils attentaient une réplique de la part de Malefoy.

\- Tu es en train d'insinuer que je mens ?

\- Bravo, tu es perspicace.

Le petit groupe ria doucement. Malefoy perdait son assurance, et j'adorai voir ça.

\- Je peux faire tomber n'importe qui sous mon charme, Potter.

\- Ahah ! Laisse-moi rire, même une fouine ne voudrait pas de toi !

Le groupe se mit à rire en repensant à l'épisode où le supposé professeur Maugrey l'avait transformé en cet animal. Tout le monde se moquait de lui, même la fille de Serdaigle esquissait un sourire. Mais Drago avait l'air d'avoir repris sa confiance.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, Potter, vraiment n'importe qui. Même toi.

Le groupe se mit à rire de plus belle, alors que moi ça ne m'amusait plus vraiment. Malefoy était plus que sérieux quand il avait prononcé ces paroles. Il me fixait d'un regard satisfait, sur de lui. Justin se moqua de moi, imitant ma voix en prononçant de manière grotesque le prénom de Malefoy. Je voulais lui clouer le bec. À lui, et à Drago. Et j'ai trouvé par quel moyen.

\- Tu aimes les défis n'est-ce pas . C'est bien pour ça que tu es à Serpentard, non ?

Le sourire de Drago s'agrandit et il acquiesça. Je le vis se mordre la lèvre inférieure, ça me rendait fou. De rage, je le précise.

\- Eh bien, je te donne jusqu'au jour de Pâques. Tu as quatre jours pour réussir à me rendre fou de toi.

Justin arrêta de rire sec, et Ron me tapa amicalement l'épaule.

\- Très drôle Harry. Comme s'il pouvait y arriver ! rigola Ron.

Le regard de Justin faisait des aller-retours entre Drago et moi. Hermione s'était mise à rire avec Ron, ils pensaient tous que je plaisantais.

\- J'accepte.

Tout le monde se tut. On n'entendait plus que le bruit des petites vagues du lac s'échouer sur les galets argentés qui ornaient les abords de l'eau. Drago souriait de toutes ses dents, dévoilant un sourire d'une blancheur impeccable.

\- J'accepte, mais à une condition.

Je me raidis soudainement. En vérité, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il accepterait. Et le pire, c'est qu'il allait poser ses conditions. Un Drago Malefoy qui pose ses conditions, ce n'est jamais bon.

\- Si je gagne, tu m'appart...

Drago fit couper par un bruit sourd mais que tout le monde reconnut immédiatement. Quelqu'un avait ouvert la grande porte du château et se dirigeait vers nous d'une vive allure. Tout le monde se retourna pour voir aux battants du château un professeur vêtu d'une robe de chambre, brandissant une baguette dont le bout était illuminé. Tout le monde se leva plus ou moins discrètement. Hermione attrapa par le bras Ron et ils partirent se cacher dans un petit bosquet. Les Poufsouffle essayèrent de les suivre mais il n'y avait visiblement plus de place, ils partirent alors à la lisière de la forêt Interdite en espérant sûrement que l'obscurité les cacherait. J'attrapai ma cape d'invisibilité et l'enfilai immédiatement, je n'avais pas le temps d'aller rejoindre Hermione et Ron, puis de toute manière le professeur ne les trouverait pas, ils s'enfonçaient dans le bosquet en retournant vers le château. Je fis quelques pas quand je sentis quelqu'un attraper un bout de ma cape pour s'y cacher en dessous. Je pensai d'abord à Hermione ou Ron qui finalement avait décidé de revenir vers moi mais je me rendis compte que le corps qui collait le mien était beaucoup trop grand pour être celui d'un de mes amis. C'était Malefoy. Je me retournai et lui fit face.

\- Dégage de là.

\- Jamais.

\- Casse toi, je n'ai aucune envie de t'aider.

\- Réfléchis, si je sors de la cape, on se fera pincer tous les deux.

Je fus obligé de me taire, le professeur arrivait. Je reconnais le professeur McGonagall. Elle s'avança en courant vers le lac en passant à un petit mètre de nous et s'arrêta devant les cadavres de bouteilles. Elle les inspecta et se retourna vivement.

\- Montrez-vous maintenant ! Je compte faire vérifier les dortoirs, ceux qui ne s'y trouveront pas auront une retenue !

Je ne l'écoutai qu'à moitié, me dirigeant déjà vers le château, Malefoy courant sur mes talons. Il agrippait mes hanches. Et je n'aimais pas ça. Nous passions sur la gauche jusqu'à arriver à une petite cour qui donnait sur une autre entrée du château. J'ouvris la porte à la va-vite et la refermais aussitôt que Malefoy soit passé. Les cachots se trouvaient à une vingtaine de mètres. Je retirai la cape et fis face à Drago.

\- Ne crois pas que c'était de l'aide. J'ai fait ça dans mon intérêt.

Malefoy sourit et s'approcha de moi.

\- Tu auras très bien pu me pousser quand on avait dépassé le professeur. Pourtant tu ne l'as pas fait.

Ce connard avait raison. Mais je m'en fichai. Dans la précipitation, je n'avais pas pensé à le balancer sur le gazon dès que nous avions dépassé le professeur. Je mis la cape sur mes épaules au cas où McGonagall revenait vers moi.

\- Allez, dégage ! Rentre dans ton...

Je n'eus le temps de finir ma phrase que Drago me poussa contre le mur le plus proche de nous. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me frappe et comptait riposter, mais il attrapa fermement mes poignets pour les plaquer de chaque côté de mon visage. Il colla son torse au mien. Je fermais les yeux et attendis un coup de la part de Malefoy, mais rien. Au bout de quelques secondes, j'ouvris doucement les yeux, méfiant. Je fus surpris de voir Malefoy me regarder de très près, trop près. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien, nos nez se touchaient presque. Je le dévisageai, essayant de trouver pourquoi il avait fait ça, cherchant un indice dans son regard malicieux. Il souriait, encore. Il approcha ses lèvres des miennes, sans les toucher. Il les effleura à peine, ce contact me provoquait des milliers de frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Puis je me souvins du défi.

Je le vis ouvrir la bouche et, pensant qu'il allait me donner un baiser, j'entre-ouvris les lèvres moi aussi machinalement, mais je ne voulais pas de son baiser, je ne voulais même rien de lui. Ce connard m'avait pris par surprise. Il susurra contre mes lèvres avec finesse :

\- Je n'ai pas fini de poser mes conditions à ce pari, Potter.

Sa voix avait nettement changé. Elle était d'habitude froide, traînante et insupportable. Mais là, il avait susurré ces mots avec tellement de douceur, de malice, de désir. Je ne pouvais que fixer son regarde d'un bleu gris finalement impénétrable. Ses lèvres étaient humides et ne demandaient qu'à être dévorées par les miennes. Mais je ne devais rien faire, absolument rien.

\- Si je gagne ce pari, tu m'appartiens jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. J'étais à la fois tellement en rage contre ce foutu blond, et tellement ... excité ? Je sentais mon sang qui allait et venait dans mes veines avec plus de rapidité, mes poumons quémandant toujours un peu plus d'oxygène et ma température corporelle qui augmentait doucement.

\- Et si tu m'appartiens, Potter, ça signifie que ton petit cul aussi m'appartiendra.

Il allait me faire exploser. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, ça ne pouvait pas être Drago qui me provoquait cette vague de sentiments. Je le haïssais, je le détestai de tout mon être, il ne pouvait pas me mettre dans tous ces états. La vision d'un Drago nu et allongé sur moi me traversa l'esprit un bref moment, et je ne sus dire ce que ressentit à ce moment. Ça me paraissant tellement gênant, mais si excitant …

\- Il suffira que tu me donnes un seul baiser, et je considérerai avoir gagné. Tu entends Potter ? Un seul petit baiser, et tu es à moi.

En susurrant ces derniers mots, il me donna un petit coup de bassin qui me laissait deviner son excitation. Il souriant encore de toutes ces dents, mordant doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Il prenait beaucoup trop d'assurance et j'étais maintenant en position de faiblesse. Je ne supportai pas ça. Je me redressai légèrement et pris une inspiration.

\- Et si moi je gagne ? susurrai-je à mon tour, essayant de m'éloigner un maximum de ses lèvres en me plaquant encore un peu plus contre le mur.

Drago ricana. Il lâcha doucement mes poignets pour faire glisser le bout de ses doigts sur mon torse. Son visage plongea alors dans mon cou. Sa langue effleurait ma peau avec délicatesse et envie, je sentis son souffle bouillonnant juste en dessous de mon oreille, me provoquant une nouvelle fois un déferlement de frissons.  
Un bruit de pas pressés se fit entendre à quelques mètres de là. Soit c'était la vieille McGonagall qui nous cherchait, soit un élève qui regagnait son dortoir. Je lançai un regard alerté à Drago qui ne bougea pas d'un iota. Il me dévorait de son regard électrifiant. Les pas approchaient mais il ne fit rien, se contentant de me sourire de toutes ses dents. Je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de nous cacher tous les deux sous la cape d'invisibilité, ce qui lui fit visiblement bien plaisir. C'est ce qu'il voulait. Une de ses mains se perdit dans le bas de mon dos, serpentant gentiment entre la couture de mon pantalon et l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement. Il recommença à me dévorer la peau, s'attaquant maintenant à mon lobe qu'il mordait doucement, embrassant ensuite mon corps. J'avais toutes les peines du monde à retenir un gémissement, Drago était beaucoup trop appétissant.

McGonagall passa devant nous, bien sûr sans nous remarquer. Elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers avec vitesse. Drago jugea bon de me donner un coup de bassin prononcé qui m'arracha un minuscule gémissement. Le professeur se retourna immédiatement et regarda dans notre direction. Malefoy était satisfait de lui, il me regardait avec son sourire victorieux. Je crus mourir quand McGonagall passa à quelques centimètres de nous pour se précipiter vers la petite porte par laquelle nous étions entrés. Elle l'ouvrit avec vitesse et s'engouffra dans l'obscurité, criait à un élève qui n'existe pas de se montrer. Ses pas s'éloignèrent avec rapidité.

\- Eh bien, si tu gagnes, tu pourras me demander ce que tu voudras, Potter. Je le ferai sans poser de questions.

Je sursautais à ses paroles. Il me refit face en effleurant mes lèvres du bout de sa langue. Je me torturai, me forçant à rester droit et stoïque alors que je mourrai d'envie de l'embrasser.

\- À demain Potter, dors bien.

Sur ces derniers mots chuchotés avec énormément d'envie, il s'éclipsa en un éclair et se dirigea avec vitesse les cachots, regagnant son dortoir.  
Je restai immobile, les lèvres entre ouvertes, le souffle court et le cerveau en vrac. Drago Malefoy, ce sale crétin aux cheveux peroxydés, venait de me faire vivre les dix minutes les plus intenses de ma vie. Je repris conscience quand j'entendis McGonagall se rediriger vers moi. Je courus rapidement jusqu'à mon dortoir et m'allongeai dans mon lit comme si de rien n'était. Ron arriva quelques minutes après moi et sauta dans son lit. Le professeur fit irruption dans notre dortoir quelques secondes plus tard, mais fut forcé de constater que nous étions tous les deux sagement endormis dans nos lits. Une fois McGonagall repartit, on se mit à rire.

\- Harry, tu ne croiras jamais ce qu'il vient de m'arriver, chuchotait-il avec entrain.

Oh, Ron, si tu savais ce que moi, je venais de vivre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila le chapitre deux :) Pour ceux qui on posé la question, cette fanfiction sera écrite en 5 chapitres, et peut-être que je ferai un petit spin-off :)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 **Et encore merci à Alice, bêta lectrice de qualité (y)**

* * *

J'ouvrai les yeux avec paresse. Je ne jetai même pas un œil au réveil, je voulais faire une bonne grasse matinée pour inaugurer le début des vacances. J'avais veillé assez tard, je m'étais d'ailleurs endormi quand le soleil commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

Ron m'avait cassé les oreilles pendant une éternité avec sa petite escapade nocturne en compagnie d'Hermione. Il lui avait enfin avoué ses sentiments et ils s'étaient bécotés, juste avant d'être à deux doigts de se faire choper par le professeur McGonagall. Je ne lui avais pas raconté le petit épisode où Drago m'avait rendu fou de désir, et je ne comptais toujours pas lui raconter de toute manière.

Je n'arrivai toujours pas à savoir comment il avait réussi à me mettre dans cet état-là. J'avais peut-être trop bu, ou alors j'étais trop fatigué, je ne sais pas. Mais ce qui est arrivé ne se reproduira plus. Je hais Malefoy, je ne pouvais pas ressentir une once d'amour ou de désir pour lui, c'était impossible.

Je me redressai doucement et aperçu Ron encore dans son lit en train de dormir. Je décidai de ne pas le réveiller. J'enfilai quelques affaires trouvées dans ma malle, fit un rapide brin de toilette et descendis vers la Grande salle en espérant ne pas avoir raté le petit-déjeuner. Je poussai le portrait de la grosse Dame et m'enfonçai dans un couloir. Hermione devait déjà être descendue, elle se levait toujours tôt. Je mis mes mains dans les poches de mon pantalon et marchai paresseusement vers les escaliers. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Drago. Et, bizarrement, je ne ressentais pas de haine pour lui, comme à chaque fois que son visage jaillissait de mon esprit, mais plutôt de la curiosité. Je voulais savoir comment il s'y était pris.  
Je descendis dans la Grande salle et fus heureux de constater que le petit déjeuner était encore là. Hermione était gentiment assise sur un banc, mangeant un toast en lisant un livre. Je m'assis à côté d'elle en la saluant. Un grand sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu vas t'entraîner au Quidditch aujourd'hui ?

J'avalai une assiette d'œufs au lard et but un jus d'orange. J'acquiesçai rapidement en regardant Hermione. Je devais absolument m'améliorer. À la rentrée mon équipe allait affronter les Serpentard, et ils sont presque aussi bons que nous, je me devais de garder un bon niveau. J'irai réveiller Ron avant l'entraînement. La Grande salle était d'un calme plat. Hermione ne parlait pas, plongée dans son livre et moi je guettai la venue de Drago. Il m'obsédait. Je n'arrivais pas à le faire sortir de mon esprit. Des flashbacks d'hier soir tournaient en boucle dans mon cerveau, toutes ces images m'intoxiquaient. Je m'énervai seul, me hurlant mentalement d'arrêter d'être stupide et de penser à autre chose qu'à ce sale Malefoy.

\- Salut …

Je me retournai dans un sursaut. Ron était arrivé timidement et s'assit à côté d'Hermione. Ils s'adressaient chacun un petit sourire réservé avant de feindre l'ignorance. Ils me faisaient rire. Je les regardais d'un air un peu moqueur, essayant de deviner qui se jettera au cou de l'autre en premier.

Dix heures sonnèrent. J'étais dans les vestiaires, enfilant plusieurs protections aux bras et aux genoux. Mon balai était posé dans un coin de la pièce. J'avais de la chance, aujourd'hui il faisait beau, aucun nuage n'était visible dans le ciel. Il y avait un peu de vent, mais c'était largement gérable. J'attrapai mon balai, le mis sur mon épaule et me dirigeai vers le stade de Quidditch. Ron était déjà devant les buts, volant sur son balai. Un élève de Serdaigle essayer de faire passer le souafle dans les anneaux que protégeait Ron, sans succès. Ron s'était vraiment amélioré avec le temps. Je dois avouer qu'à ses débuts en temps de gardien, il n'était pas fameux. Il était capable d'endosser ce rôle mais beaucoup d'entraînement lui avait été nécessaire pour arriver à faire de lui un bon joueur. Mais c'était maintenant un gardien remarquable.

Je marchai sur le gazon verdoyant du stade et admirai les tribunes vides, à l'exception de quelques élèves venus assister à l'entraînement. Hermione faisait partie de ceux-là. Elle feintait de lire un épais livre mais je voyais nettement son regard dirigé vers Ron. Elle souriait à chaque fois que Ron empêchait l'élève de Serdaigle de marquer un but. Je grimpai sur mon Eclair de feu et m'élevai de quelques centimètres du sol. J'arrivai déjà à voir le vif d'Or voler à quelques mètres de moi. Il zigzaguait entre les tribunes à une vitesse hallucinante.

\- Bien le bonjour, Potter.

Je me raidis. C'était sa voix. Ne me dites pas que …

\- Eh oui, moi aussi je viens m'entraîner. On a bien un match à disputer à la rentrée, non ?

Je réussis à me retourner. Drago était en tenue de Quidditch, tenant son magnifique balai, un Nimbus 2001. Ses cheveux étaient peignés en arrière et sa peau était d'une blancheur presque aveuglante. Ses yeux gris, eux aussi d'une clarté sans nom, m'ensorcelaient.  
Il grimpait sur son balai et s'éleva à son tour et avança de quelques centimètres. Il se plaça juste à côté de moi. Un nouveau sentiment grandit en moi, un mélange de colère et d'avidité. Je voulais riposter, lui envoyer une réponse cinglante pour lui faire fermer sa grande gueule, mais aucun mot n'arriva à sortir de ma bouche. Il m'envoûtait, littéralement. Il pivota sur son balai pour se mettre face à moi. Un sourire naissait sur son visage, un sourire moqueur, provocateur.

\- Tu sais, pour le pari, tu peux toujours abandonner.

Je me tournai vers lui, presque outré qu'il y fasse allusion avec autant de facilité. Il me fixait de son regard aguicheur, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je détestais qu'il fasse ça, c'était tellement ... séduisant. Je retrouvai soudainement la parole.

\- Jamais. Tu n'arriveras à rien avec moi.

Il ricana.

\- Je suis beaucoup trop doué Potter, tu finiras bien par t'en rendre compte !

\- Peut-être que tu arrives à faire tourner quelques têtes, mais pas la mienne.

Il retournait la tête vers les tribunes, comme s'il cherchait une réplique à me balancer dans les dents. Il soupira en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Belle journée pour voler après un vif d'Or. Ce serait vraiment dommage que je l'attrape avant toi.

Sur ces mots, il s'envola à une vitesse folle en direction des tribunes, là où j'avais repéré le vif d'Or il y a quelques minutes. Je ne perdis pas de temps et m'élançai à mon tour vers lui. Je pouvais entendre son rire, il se moquait de moi. Avait-il oublié le nombre de fois où j'ai réussi à attraper le vif d'Or ? Ou encore le moment où je le lui avais chipé alors qu'il volait juste à côté de son oreille ?  
Oui, Drago Malefoy était un garçon plein de charme, certes, mais j'étais bel et bien le meilleur quand je volai sur un balai. Et j'allais lui faire mordre la poussière.

Je me penchai sur le manche de mon balai que je tenais fermentant, prenant ainsi beaucoup plus de vitesse. Je dépassai Drago avec quelques difficultés, ce dernier ayant un balai lui aussi très rapide. Je passais devant lui avec un sourire aux lèvres. Je jetai un regard furtif vers Drago, il avait perdu son assurance. Je repérai une nouvelle fois le Vif, il volait au sommet des tribunes, décrivant des courbes complexes. Je pris alors de l'altitude et fonçai sur le petit objet doré aux ailes d'argent. Je pouvais entendre le sifflement produit par ses ailes, il était tout prêt. Je tendis une main vers lui pour le capturer entre mes doigts mais il se mit à faire une descente vertigineuse, plongeant en ligne droite. Je l'imitai, jetant un œil vers Drago. Cette fouine ne m'avait pas suivi, il était resté plus bas, ce qui lui redonnait l'avantage. Il était maintenant plus près du Vif que moi. Je fonçai une nouvelle fois sur la petite balle qui recommençait à faire d'incalculables courbes tout en reprenant de l'altitude. Drago partit le premier à sa poursuite et me devança de quelques mètres. Je fis une accélération qui faillit me décoller du balai et me faire tomber. Je fis un sprint jusqu'à me trouver au coude à coude avec Drago. Le vif d'Or était à notre portée, celui qui tendait la main n'aurait qu'à l'attraper. Je dressai mon bras droit devant moi, touchant presque les ailes de la balle, quand j'entendis Drago prononcer quelques mots :

\- Tu es beaucoup trop sexy, Potter.

Je tournai mon visage vers lui, le dévisageant. Je dus faire une mimique comique, car il éclata d'un rire perçant. Sans m'en rendre compte, je perdis de la vitesse et Drago me dépassa en un rien de temps. Il attrapa le vif d'Or et le brandit au-dessus de lui. Les quelques élèves qui étaient présents dans les tribunes l'applaudirent, excepté Hermione qui n'avait vraisemblablement rien suivit de l'action, bien trop obnubilée par Ron.

Je bouillonnai intérieurement. Il m'avait battu. Il avait attrapé le vif d'Or devant mes yeux.

J'étais dans une rage sans nom. Je descendis au sol et remis mon balai sur mon épaule pour me diriger vers les vestiaires d'un pas furieux. Je jetai presque mon balai dans un coin de la pièce et arrachais une à une les protections que je m'étais mise avec soin.  
Il avait triché. Il savait très bien que me parler me déstabiliserait et il l'a utilisé à son avantage. Sans ces paroles, j'aurais gagné, j'aurais attrapé cette fichue balle et je lui aurai cloué le bec. Ce mec était vraiment de la pire espèce, un sale manipulateur arrogant et gonflant qui ne pensait qu'à prouver qu'il était le meilleur. Je le haïssais.

\- Alors, pas trop déçu ? siffla une voix glaciale derrière moi.

\- Ferma la Malefoy, vraiment, ferma la.

\- Oooh, tu ne vas pas me faire la tête j'espère .

Je me retournai vers lui et le fusillai du regard. Un sourire triomphant était accroché à ses lèvres, c'était répugnant. Je m'élançai vers lui avec rage et me postai devant lui.

\- Ne te crois pas meilleur que moi. Tu n'es qu'un sale tricheur.

\- Un tricheur ? Tu plaisantes ?

\- Pourquoi tu m'as parlé pendant qu'on volait ?!

Sa langue passait sur ses lèvres avec rapidité. Je les regardai se mouver l'une contre l'autre pendant qu'il reprenait la parole.

\- Ah, tu parles de ce que je t'ai dit ...

Il s'approcha encore de moi, son visage était beaucoup trop près du mien pour que je me sente serein. Ça recommençait. Il allait m'avoir, encore.

\- Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité, Potter, susurrait-il presque contre mes lèvres.

La manière dont il prononçait mon nom était tellement embarrassante, je devenais à sa merci.  
Comme la veille, il me poussa délicatement contre un mur de la pièce, et je ne pus rechigner, je n'y arrivai pas. J'étais incapable de résister, il m'avait envoûté.

Ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus haletante et les battements de mon cœur devenaient beaucoup trop rapides. Drago me plaqua doucement contre le mur et attrapa mes hanches avec fermeté. Il plongeait son visage dans mon cou et recommençait à me dévorer. Une douce odeur d'eau de Cologne émanait de lui et ça me fit tourner la tête. Il appuyait son bassin contre le mien, me rendant fou. Son parfum et ses légers coups de reins allaient me rendre dingue. Je ne pus retenir plus longtemps un gémissement presque inaudible, ce qui fit sourire Drago. Il caressait ma peau du bout de ses lèvres jusqu'à remonter au niveau de mon oreille.

\- Tu n'auras pas une minute de répit.

Je manquai cruellement d'air et j'avais beaucoup trop chaud. Drago chuchotait ces mots au creux de mon oreille avec une sensualité que je ne lui connaissais pas.

\- Tant que je serai dans les parages, il ne se passera pas une seconde sans que tu ne me désires.

Son souffle s'écrasait contre ma peau et ses mains commençaient à se balader sur mon torse. Une d'elles finit par passer en dessous de mes vêtements pour venir me caresser le buste. Je cachai du mieux que je le pouvais mon excitation.

\- Tout ce que j'ai pu te faire jusque-là n'était qu'un avant-goût de ce qui t'attend.

Il mordit mon lobe et je ne pus me retenir de laisser s'échapper un gémissement de ma bouche. Il passait un genou entre mes jambes, m'obligeant à les écarter davantage. Une de ses mains vint caresser ma cuisse, me provoquant une vague de frissons. J'étais à deux doigts de craquer et de balancer Drago sur le sol pour lui faire l'amour. Je ne devais pas perdre, je ne devais pas perdre ...

\- Je vais te donner la fièvre tellement tu me désireras, Potter.

Il me donna un ultime coup de rein, plus prononcé que les autres. Un râle sortit de ma bouche, je fermai les yeux. C'était beaucoup trop bon, mais je voulais plus. Drago me fixait, admirant avec envie l'état dans lequel il m'avait mis. Je sentais mon intimité grandir, j'espérai de tout cœur que Drago ne s'en rende pas compte. Il inclina le visage et entrouvrit ses lèvres. Il s'avançait vers les miennes et se stoppa à un minuscule petit millimètre de ma bouche.  
Puis il se volatilisa, comme la première fois. Il partit du vestiaire, souriant, fier.  
J'étais encore une fois tout retourné. Drago m'avait encore eu, et cette fois-ci je ne pouvais pas rejeter la faute sur l'alcool. Mais j'étais profondément convaincu qu'il y avait un truc, que si Drago arrivait à me rendre aussi frêle, c'est qu'il avait utilisé un sortilège, un charme, une potion, ou n'importe quoi d'autre. C'était tout bonnement impossible autrement. Je ne pouvais pas être attiré par lui, simplement grâce à son charme. C'était un manipulateur, un tricheur. Mais, par Merlin, qu'est-ce-qu'il pouvait être sexy ...

Je m'assis sur un banc et pris ma tête entre mes mains. Comment faisait-il ?! Un philtre d'amour ? Drago était très fort en cours de Potions, il aurait très bien été capable d'en fabriquer. Mais comment est-ce-qu'il me l'aurait administré ? Je n'ai mangé que les plats présents dans la Grande salle, me servant dans les grands plateaux d'argent qui m'était présentés, il ne pouvait pas avoir recouvert tous les mets de potion, sinon je n'aurais pas été le seul éperdument attiré par lui. Ou alors un sortilège de séduction ? Mais il n'avait jamais utilisé sa baguette magique devant moi, ses mains étaient toujours beaucoup trop occupées à me couvrir de caresses ... Je ne voyais pas d'autre moyen.  
Et si ... et s'il était juste beaucoup trop attirant ? Aaah, toutes ces questions me torturaient ...  
Je partis rejoindre Hermione le temps que Ron finisse son entraînement pour ensuite rentrer au château avec mes deux amis pour l'heure du déjeuner. Tous les élèves étaient attablés devant leurs assiettes débordantes de nourriture. Mais je n'avais pas très faim. Je m'assis tout de même avec mes amis. Je jouai avec la purée qui était dans mon assiette, y dessinant des formes aléatoires. Il ne sortait plus de mon esprit, c'était insupportable. Il me rendait malade.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? me demanda Ron, visiblement inquiet de mon état.

J'acquiesçai rapidement, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de convaincre Ron. Je me forçai à avaler un peu de nourriture pour le persuader que je me portai bien.  
Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fixer le bout de la table, où étaient assis quelque Serpentard. Drago n'était pas là, il allait rater le déjeuner. "Tant mieux, pensais-je. Ça me laisse un peu de répit …"

Mais j'avais parlé trop vite. Il arrivait, le pas désinvolte, un sourire attendrissant accroché aux lèvres. Il venait sûrement de prendre une douche. Ses cheveux, encore mouillés, dégoulinaient légèrement sur ses épaules. Il portait une légère chemise blanche, à croire qu'il n'avait que ça dans sa garde-robe. Il remarqua immédiatement ma présence, alors je feignis l'ignorance. Je faisais mine d'écouter Hermione racontant à Ron qu'elle l'avait trouvé incroyable sur le terrain de Quidditch. Drago partit s'asseoir avec ses camarades et se servit, remplissant son assiette de petits pois et d'une tranche de rôti. Je remarquai que, pour une des rares fois, ses cheveux n'étaient pas plaqués en arrière, ils étaient un peu en bataille et quelques mèches lui tombaient sur le front. Ça lui donnait un petit air négligé absolument craquant. Moi qui faisais tout pour éviter son regard, je me retrouvai maintenant à lorgner sur la petite ouverture de sa chemise. Il n'avait pas boutonné les deux derniers boutons, ce qui me laissait apercevoir une minuscule partit de son torse, alors je me mis à imaginer le reste. Je voyais très bien un torse fin et fuselé avec quelque grain de beauté qui ornerait sa peau d'une lactescence savoureuse. J'avais déjà deviné qu'il était musclé, alors j'imaginai qu'il aurait aussi des abdominaux dessinés, ainsi qu'une taille très fine, tout en courbe et en arrondis. Si je ne me retenais pas, je bavai presque devant lui.

Quand il remarquait que je me rinçai l'œil, il me regarda à son tour et me fit un petit clin d'œil que moi seul put voir. Je me dressai immédiatement sur le banc et fixais mon assiette, avalant encore un peu de purée de pommes de terre.

Le reste de la journée, je restai dans la salle commune avec Hermione et Ron à avancer nos devoirs pour la rentrée. Avant les vacances, les professeurs nous donnaient toujours une montagne de devoirs, de sorte à ce qu'on devait travailler presque tous les soirs pour arriver à tous les terminer pour la rentrée. Après avoir dîné dans la Grande salle, où je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder le corps de Drago, et une rapide douche, je partis me coucher, seul. Ron et Hermione étaient resté dans la salle commune. J'étais emmitouflé dans les draps, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

Je pensais à lui. Je repensai à la première fois qu'il avait fondu sur moi pour m'accabler de baisers dans le cou. Il avait posé les conditions, les règles du jeu, avant de commencer la partie. Il était le chat, et moi la souris. Je soupirai, le cœur barbouillé, éclaboussé par trop de sentiments à la fois. Je fermai doucement les yeux ... Dans mon lit, je pouvais penser à lui autant que je le voulais. Mon esprit était mon refuge où je pouvais bricoler n'importe quoi. Et ce n'importe quoi, c'était Drago Malefoy.

Je l'imaginai venant dans mon dortoir alors que j'y étais seul, grimpant sur mon lit, m'embrassant le cou, le buste, le torse. Il enlèverait cette maudite chemise blanche, que rêvait maintenant de lui arracher, avec une lenteur qui me torturait. Il déboutonnait une à une les attaches de son vêtement, jusqu'à me laisser entrevoir sa peau laiteuse, si appétissante. Il laissait le tissu glisser sur ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il le soit complètement retiré. Son torse était comme je l'imaginai, fin, fuselé, musclé. Ses hanches étaient dessinées à la perfection. Je les attrapai des deux mains pour me redresser et m'asseoir, le visage au niveau de celui de Drago. Un sourire s'accrocha à ses lèvres, ce sourire que je haïssais temps, maintenant je le désirai. J'attrapai ses lèvres des miennes pour lui voler un baiser, avant de me rallonger, emportant Drago dans ma chute pour qu'il se colle à moi. Son corps fondait sur le mien, épousant parfaitement chacune de mes formes. Il passait ses mains dans mes cheveux, les agrippant. Je repris ses lèvres pour les dévorer avec avidités.  
Puis je m'endormis.

À mon grand regret, je ne rêvai pas de la suite. Je dormis d'un sommeil de plomb, ponctué par quelques bribes de rêves que j'allais immédiatement oublier à mon réveil.

 _À demain, Drago Malefoy._


	3. Chapter 3

Le soleil éclairait mon visage, me réveillant en douceur. J'ouvris timidement un œil vers le réveil qui indiquait qu'il était près de neuf heure et demi. Je m'étendis de toutes mes forces, bougeant mes membres fatigués. Je jetai mon regard vers le lit de Ron et constatai qu'il était vide. Soit il s'était levé plus tôt que moi, ce dont je doutais fortement, soit il n'avait pas dormi dans notre dortoir. Il devait sûrement traîner dans le dortoir des filles. Hermione était la seule de son dortoir à être restée pour les vacances.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais décidé de consacrer ma matinée à Hagrid. Avant le début des vacances, Ron et moi lui avions promis de passer le voir à sa cabane. Je me levai tranquillement, profitant des premiers rayons de soleil de la journée d'une manière revigorante. Je les laissai courir sur ma peau, me couvrant d'une douce chaleur agréable. J'attrapai mes lunettes et partis faire un brin de toilette après avoir choisi mes vêtements du jour. J'avais décidé de ne pas aller m'entraîner sur le terrain de Quidditch de la journée, l'entraînement d'hier m'avait coupé l'envie de m'exercer pour quelques jours, au moins.  
Je descendis dans la Grande Salle pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je fus content de retrouver Ron et Hermione attablés côte à côte, discutant avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Salut Harry ! me lançait Ron d'un ton enthousiaste que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Hermione me salua d'un geste de la main, incapable de parler à cause des œufs brouillés qu'elle était en train d'avaler.

\- Salut ! Dis moi, tu m'accompagnes toujours chez Hagrid ? demandai-je à Ron

Le visage de Ron se décomposa. Il jetait un regard avec Hermione qui haussa les sourcils.

\- C'est-à-dire qu'on avait prévu d'aller à Pré-au-lard, avec Hermione. On voulait te demander si tu voulais venir avec nous, lâcha Ron avec un air désolé.

Voyons… Passer une journée entière à tenir la chandelle à Ron et Hermione, ou aller voir seul Hagrid et paresser le reste de l'après-midi dans la salle commune ? Mon choix était déjà fait.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais y aller aujourd'hui, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Non, ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Aller à Pré-au-lard ensemble, je dirai à Hagrid que tu passeras le voir un autre jour. Et puis, j'ai mes devoirs à terminer.

Ron me sourit et me remercia. Je commençai mon repas avec appétence. J'engloutissais tout ce qui me passait sous le nez, Hermione fit même un commentaire sur le puits sans fond qui me servait d'estomac.

\- Tu vas te mettre à manger comme un ogre alors que Ron se comporte enfin de manière civilisée ? me questionna-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Ron essayait de cacher sa gêne avec très peu de succès, ce qui fit rire Hermione. Ils continuèrent à plaisanter, mais je ne pouvais pas continuer de les écouter. Toute mon attention était maintenant dirigée vers une seule et même personne : Drago Malefoy. Je l'avais remarqué seulement quelque minutes après qu'il soit entré dans la Grande Salle. Ce qui me fit remarquer sa présence était l'eau de Cologne dont il s'était parfumé. Les effluves étaient arrivés jusqu'à mes narines, m'enivrant. Il avait dû remarquer que j'appréciai particulièrement cette odeur, car il me regardait avec un air satisfait. Je ne fis plus attention à lui, ou du moins, j'essayai d'en donner l'air. Pâques était dans trois jours. Je devais encore réussir à résister à Drago trois longues et éprouvantes journées durant lesquelles il me torturait. Bordel …

Comme toutes les fois précédentes depuis le début des vacances, il me fixait de ses deux pupilles d'un gris électrifiant. Je sentais le poids de son regard glisser sur mon corps, analysant chacun de mes mouvements pour trouver une faiblesse quelconque. Il avait déjà deviné que je devenais fou quand je sentais son parfum, il cherchait maintenant autre chose, une autre faille qui le ferait gagner. Je l'avais déjà dit, on jouait au chat et à la souris. Le chat cherchait les faiblesses de son adversaire pour les exploiter un maximum, avoir la souris entre ses griffes, et gagner la partie. Et si ça continuait comme ça, la petite souris que j'étais n'allait pas tarder à se retrouver dans la gueule du chat. Je devais être plus prudent.

Je terminai mon déjeuner avec rapidité pour partir en même temps que Ron et Hermione. Je ne voulais pas rester seul alors que Drago était dans les parages. Pendant qu'ils partirent à l'extérieur du château pour rejoindre le petit village de sorciers, je descendis vers le lac d'un pas décontracté. J'avais veillé à ce que Drago ne me suit pas. En sortant du château, je jetai un œil vers le terrain de Quidditch des élèves, habillés de longue robe verte, volait dans les airs, cramponnés à leurs balais. Aujourd'hui, c'était les Serpentard qui s'entraînaient. Je soufflai de soulagement, Drago me ficherait donc la paix au moins pour cette journée. Je me dirigeai chez Hagrid d'un pas plus léger, ne me souciant plus de la prochaine attaque de Drago. J'eus, à mon grand étonnement, une petite, toute minuscule, pointe de déception. Aujourd'hui, je n'aurais pas le droit à ma dose de désir quotidienne procuré par Drago.

J'arrivai devant la _petite_ cabane où vivait Hagrid. Une porte, beaucoup trop immense pour moi mais ridiculement petite pour l'habitant de ce lieu, se dressait devant moi. Je cognai contre le bois à l'aide de mon poing et attendis une réponse. J'attendis. Encore. Je retapais, puis je patientai encore une fois. Hagrid m'avait forcément entendu, s'il était dans sa cabane, il était à maximum cinq mètres de la porte d'entrée. J'abattis mon poing contre le battant une troisième fois, mais avec plus de force. Sans succès. Hagrid n'était définitivement pas là. Je soufflai d'exaspération. Il était hors de question que je passe ma matinée à m'ennuyer. Je tournai la poignée de la porte et rentrai dans la cabane. J'attendrai que Hagrid revienne, tant pis, il n'aurait pas été fâché que je l'attende sur ce qu'il lui restait de canapé. Je refermai la porte derrière moi et partis m'installer sur le sofa miteux. Je regardai la décoration de la cabane d'un peu plus près. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça une décoration.

Des tonnes d'objets servant à la chasse étaient accrochés au mur ou suspendus au plafond des collets, des cages en bois de toutes tailles, des cordes de plusieurs épaisseurs et même quelques pièges à ours. Des étagères rudimentaires soutenaient plusieurs pots en terre cuite sur lesquels étaient inscrits les noms de leurs contenus. D'autres bocaux, cette fois-ci en verre, abritaient des fruits secs. Je me retins d'aller chiper quelques raisins dans un des bocaux et jetai mon regard vers la cheminée couverte qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Le feu n'y était pas allumé, mais j'admirai les objets qui étaient au tour de l'âtre un tisonnier, un soufflet, un gros chaudron et quelques ustensiles de cuisine. Je remarquai aussi le parapluie rose que Hagrid trimbalait toujours partout avec lui, même pendant les mois chauds de l'été où il ne pleuvait jamais. Je le suspectai d'y avoir caché une baguette magique.

Vingt minutes étaient passées. Je me levai pour me dégourdir les jambes et, dans un élan de gourmandise, ne pus résister à l'envie d'avaler quelques raisins secs. Je tournai le dos à l'entrée pour me poster face au bocal rempli de fruits quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir dans un grincement. Je me retournai, prêt à m'excuser au cas où Hagrid m'aurait vu voler de la nourriture. Je me retournai, cachant mes mains derrière mon dos.

Mon cœur rata un battement. J'étais totalement pétrifié. Une douce émanation d'eau de Cologne parvint jusqu'à mes narines. Un sourire irrésistible se présentait à moi. Je jurai aussi que la température de la pièce avait grimpé de quelques degrés.  
Drago Malefoy se tenait droit debout devant moi. Il ne portait pas sa tenue de Quidditch, il n'était pas allé à l'entraînement. Il me souriait de toutes ses dents, se mordant délicatement la lèvre inférieure, comme il savait si bien le faire.

\- Tu n'es pas sur le terrain ? bredouillai-je.

\- Je me suis déjà entraîné hier, tu ne te souviens pas ?

Je sentis mon corps s'embraser tandis qu'il s'approchait de moi en fermant la porte derrière lui. J'essayai de comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer quand je fus allongé sur le sofa, Drago ayant grimpé sur mes genoux. Pourquoi était-il ici ?!  
Je n'eus le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps. Il agrippait mon vêtement avec force pour me redresser en position assise. J'arrivai au niveau de son visage et je le voyais sourire, il s'amusait avec moi. Il caressait délicatement ses lèvres du bout de la langue, tel un chat se léchant les babines avant de dévorer sa proie qu'il venait de capturer. J'étais dans un état second, un désir immense grandit en moi et une voix dans mon esprit me hurlait d'attraper les lèvres de Malefoy. Il passait rapidement une main sous mon haut, griffant doucement mon dos. J'explosai intérieurement d'envie. Il me fallait plus, tellement plus de sa part. J'allais perdre le contrôle de moi-même et être à sa merci. Son visage plongeait dans mon cou pour me mordiller la peau, quelques mèches de ses cheveux caressaient ma joue. Son parfum m'irradiait de désir tant je pouvais le respirer, je voulais m'en imprégner. Je me fichai que Hagrid ou que même n'importe qui d'autre déboule dans la cabane et nous voit ainsi, à cet instant la seule chose que je voulais, c'était le corps de Malefoy.

Ses lèvres descendirent plus bas, glissant jusqu'à mon épaule. Il me poussa doucement afin que je m'allonge et colla son torse au mien. Une de ses mains vint s'amuser avec le col de mon haut, tirant doucement dessus pour laisser dévoiler une de mes épaules. Il relevait le visage vers moi, me pénétrant du regard. Ses yeux étaient tellement emplis de désir et d'envie à l'instant où ils avaient croisés les miens, ça me faisait bouillir. Il m'adressa un petit sourire malicieux qui m'alluma, provoquant chez moi un coup de rein involontaire. Je jurai avoir entendu Drago pousser un minuscule gémissement, ce qui ne fit que croître mon désir. Il plongea vers mon épaule, tirant le col de mon vêtement pour atteindre ma peau avec ses lèvres. Il y déposa un baiser avant de sucer ma peau avec force. Il voulait me marquer, il voulait montrer que je lui appartenais.

Je laissai s'échapper une plainte de mes lèvres, un juron que je regrettai immédiatement. J'assénai un autre coup de bassin un Drago qui gémissait doucement contre ma peau. Il plaqua chacune de ses mains sur mes hanches et me bloqua le bassin. Je crus mourir quand il me donna à son tour plusieurs coups de bassin, faisant s'écraser son intimité conte la mienne. Il aspirait ma peau avec toujours plus de force, me provoquant des milliers de frissons sur le corps.

Un bruit se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Le lourd pas de Hagrid approchait. Drago retirait ses lèvres de mon épaule pour admirer son œuvre. À en juger son sourire, il en était satisfait. Il me regardait ensuite avec ses incroyables mirettes argentées et souriait. Hagrid allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Je pouvais entendre son sifflement derrière la porte.

\- Voilà, maintenant tu es as moi, Potter, siffla Drago au creux de mon oreille avant de s'asseoir parfaitement sur le sofa.

Je fis de même, l'imitant. Une chaleur insupportable irradiait mon corps de désir mais je devais paraître parfaitement normal. Drago était d'un naturel déconcertant, les jambes étendues et les bras croisés, toujours ce stupide sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Hagrid entra dans la cabane et arrêta son sifflement quand il m'aperçut. Un sourire grandit sur ses lèvres mais il disparut aussi tôt quand il vit Malefoy assit à côté de moi. Son regard passa de moi à lui sans interruption, attendant une réaction de notre part. Hagrid savait que je n'avais jamais aimé Drago, je ne fus pas surpris de son ébahissement. Il trouva finalement la parole.

\- Salut Harry, ça fait plaisir de te voir ! Et … toi aussi Drago

La fin de sa phrase était sèche. Hagrid n'appréciait pas Drago non plus, depuis ce qu'il avait fait à son hippogriffe Buck. Il n'avait jamais oublié cet épisode.

\- Vous êtes …

J'écarquillai les yeux si fort qu'ils auraient pu sortir de leurs orbites. Non ! Comment pouvait-il savoir pour moi et Malefoy ?!

\- … amis ?

Mon stress redescendit aussi vite qu'il était monté. Comment pouvais-je être aussi bêta ? Drago se retint de ricana et tendit àHagrid un large sourire amical. Il tourna la tête vers moi et m'immobilisa de son regard cendré.

\- Oui, nous sommes devenus très copains depuis le début des vacances, prononça Drago d'un air nonchalant.

Après ses paroles, il se leva et partit de la cabane, prétextant avoir un entraînement de Quidditch. Quelle sale peste. Je le regardai s'éloigner de moi, haïssant le petit sourire satisfait qui était accroché à ses lèvres, lèvres qui devraient être miennes depuis bien longtemps.

\- Eh bien, je suis content que tu arrives enfin à t'entendre avec lui ! s'exclama Hagrid en riant. Même si je ne l'apprécie pas énormément, se faire des amis est toujours bénéfique.

Des amis … Hagrid s'excusait de son absence et me proposait une tasse de thé, que j'acceptai avec plaisir. Je bavardai avec lui sans vraiment trop l'écouter, l'esprit bien trop rempli d'images de Drago et mon épaule me brûlant agréablement.

Je passai toute la matinée chez Hagrid à essayer d'oublier Malefoy avant de retourner directement dans la salle commune de Gryffondor sans même aller prendre mon déjeuner dans la Grande salle, je pourrais toujours grignoter quelques gâteaux dans mon dortoir. Je marchai d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs, je ne voulais pas recroiser Malefoy, j'avais beaucoup trop peur de craquer. S'il me sautait dessus encore une fois aujourd'hui, j'allais céder. Je prononçai le mot de passe de ma salle commune au portrait de la Grosse Dame qui me laissait entrer. Je me jetai directement sur un sofa.

Deux élèves de première année travaillaient sur le bureau situé au fond de la pièce. Je voulais être seul, alors j'attrapai quelques biscuits qui trônaient dans un plat d'argent posé sur une des tables de la salle et montai dans mon dortoir.

Je m'allongeai, silencieux. Je pensai à Drago, à ses mains, à ses lèvres, à ses cheveux, à son odeur, à son corps. Je fermai les yeux pour le revoir sur moi. Dans un coup de saut, je me levai et me précipitai vers la salle de bain. J'enlevai mon haut et admirai le suçon que m'avait fait Drago sur l'épaule. Il était rond et d'une intense couleur rouge, pas plus gros qu'une Noise. Je repensai à ce qu'il m'avait susurré après me l'avoir fait, « Voilà, maintenant tu es as moi, Potter. » Je dû fermer les yeux et me contrôler. Le simple fait de repenser à ses paroles m'embrasait. Je voulu remettre mon haut quand je me rendis compte que le parfum de Drago en était imprégné. Je crus mourir quand je humai doucement son eau de Cologne, me donnant l'impression qu'il était tout près de moi.

Je me rallongeai dans mon lit et je fermai les yeux. Je gardai le vêtement contre moi, près de mes narines pour continuer de respirer l'eau de Cologne. Le simple désir d'être en compagnie de Drago tournait à l'obsession. Ne plus le savoir près de moi me rendait fou. Je devais vraiment me calmer et reprendre mes esprits …  
Le seul moyen que je trouvai pour ne plus penser à lui était de me plonger dans la montagne de devoirs qui m'attendait. J'attrapai un parchemin au hasard, une plume, un encrier, et m'assis confortablement sur mon lit. J'avais un devoir à faire pour le cours du professeur Rogue. Voyons …

« Énoncer les ingrédients nécessaires à la réalisation des potions citées ci-dessous  
\- philtre d'amour  
\- potion de beauté  
\- Amortentia »

Je grognai de rage. Même les cours du professeur le plus stoïque et flegmatique de tout Poudlard arrivait à me rappeler Drago. J'abandonnai. Je posai tout ce que j'avais éparpillé sur mon lit sur un bureau un peu plus loin et m'allongeai sur le matelas, vaincu. Et dire qu'il me restait encore trois journées à tenir, rien que trois petites journées …  
Il me restait quelques heures avant le dîner. Je paressai dans mon dortoir, prenant soin de mon Éclair de Feu, essayant de gribouiller quelques réponses pour les devoirs du professeur Trelawney, grignotant quelques biscuits. Finalement, je parti me doucher. Quand je sortis de la salle de bain, Ron était de retour de sa virée à Pré-au lard. Il devait être dans les trois heures de l'après-midi.

Harry, je viens de vivre un truc dément ! s'exclama-t-il.

Si seulement il savait que mes journées étaient très sûrement encore plus intenses que les siennes. Je lui adressai un sourire, écoutant le récit de sa journée avec intérêt. Ron était vraiment fou amoureux.  
Il paressait avec moi dans la salle commune, Hermione ne vint nous rejoindre que pour le dîner après avoir passé le reste de l'après-midi à la bibliothèque. Je mangeai sans trop d'appétit, un nœud dans l'estomac, pressé de revoir Malefoy s'asseoir avec les autres Serpentard. Mais il n'arrivait pas. Le repas prit fin et tout le monde regagnait son dortoir respectif. Il n'était pas venu au dîner. Un sentiment de soulagement et d'énervement tourmentait mon esprit. J'étais content de ne pas le voir ce soir-là, je voulais avoir un peu de paix. Mais où était-il … ?  
Après que Ron ait fait de longs et niais adieux à Hermione avant qu'elle ne monte dans son dortoir, je partis à mon tour dans mon lit accompagné de mon ami qui se mettait en pyjama. J'enlevai mon haut et je balançai sur ma malle.

Harry ?

Je me tournai vers Ron et lui répondit d'un signe de tête.

Tu t'es fait mal ?

\- Hein ?

\- Tu as un vilain bleu sur l'épaule.

Je me retournai brusquement et enfilai mon haut de pyjama. Mon pouls s'accélérait. « Par pitié, Merlin, faites qu'il ne se rende pas compte de son erreur !, priai-je en silence. »

Oui, je … j'ai … glissé en allant chez Hagrid.

Oui, j'avais glissé et je m'étais malencontreusement retrouvé dans les bras de Malefoy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello :) Déjà, merci énormément à tous pour les review que vous avez laissé, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que mon travail vous plaît :3**

 _ **Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 31 juillet, le jour de l'anniversaire de deux personnes incroyables : Harry Potter et sa maman, J.K. Rowling 3**_

 **Et pour répondre à une question qu'on m'a posé dans une review, non, la fanfic n'est pas terminée, ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre :) En tout, il y en aura 5 (et peut-être un spin-off.)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je me réveillai en sueur, les doigts cramponnés aux draps et quelques mèches de cheveux collées sur le front. Le soleil me brûlait les pupilles mais je ne voulais pas refermer les yeux. Je respirai avec rapidité, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre mon souffle. J'avais rêvé de lui. Et je pense que vous aviez deviné que ce rêve était particulièrement torride.

Mon sexe était tendu, compressé dans mon sous-vêtement, c'en était presque douloureux. Je me redressai avec rapidité, guettant le lit de Ron, mais je constatai qu'il n'y était pas. Je soufflai de soulagement.

Il fallait que cette montée de désir se calme, et vite. Ce matin, j'avais un entraînement de Quidditch. Les jumeaux Weasley allaient s'entraîner, j'avais décidé de les suivre. Je jetai un œil au réveil sur ma table de chevet qui m'indiqua qu'il était neuf heures moins dix. Ouf, au moins, je n'étais pas en retard.

Je m'assis sur le bord du matelas, laissant pendre mes jambes. D'un coup de main, j'attrapai mes lunettes, mais mes doigts attrapèrent un bout de parchemin dans la volée. Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide vers le papier, pensant que c'était un de mes devoirs que j'avais oublié la veille, mais non. En regardant plus attentivement, je vis une petite forme noire remuer au milieu du parchemin. Puis cette forme s'élargit, donnant vit à un petit personnage qui ne cessait de grandir, devenant un homme de la taille d'un pouce. Les contours s'affinaient et plusieurs détails apparaissaient sur ce petit homme-dessin, le rendant très réaliste. J'attrapai mes lunettes avec rapidité et les enfilai pour y voir un peu mieux. Je n'avais absolument aucune idée quel était ce papier ni d'où il venait. Et ce n'était sûrement pas moi qui l'avais laissé ici, je ne laissai que très rarement traîner mes affaires. Quand je mis ma paire de lunettes, je reconnus un homme dessiné de dos, vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir très classe. Des cheveux parfaitement lisses tombaient juste au niveau de son cou. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ce à quoi je pensais …  
Pendant un instant, je crus sentir une légère odeur d'eau de Cologne. Je pris une grande inspiration afin d'être sûr que mon imagination ne me jouait pas des tours, mais il fallait bien croire que non. Ce parfum flottait dans l'air, émanant sûrement du parchemin. Je sursautai quand je vis l'homme-dessin remuer sur le papier. Il bougeait les bras, mais je ne pouvais pas voir ce qu'il faisait, son buste me cachant la vue de ses mains. Je compris bien vite que l'homme déboutonnait un à un les boutons de sa chemise que je vis s'ouvrir. La chemise volait doucement, caressant ses hanches avec légèreté. Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à ses épaules pour y faire délicatement glisser le tissu qui tombait et disparu du parchemin. Je me crispai en voyant cette taille que j'avais bien appris à connaître, c'était celle de Drago Cette sale fouine s'était dessiné, et je devais avouer qu'il avait un très bon coup de crayon. Encore une chose insoupçonnée de sa part.  
L'ébauche activait à présent ses mains vers ses hanches, enlevant d'une lenteur insupportable sa ceinture, la balançant sur le côté du parchemin. Cette dernière disparut comme l'avait faite la chemise. Ce fut au tour du pantalon de glisser avec lenteur le long des jambes du dessin-Drago, dévoilant progressivement ses fesses, ses cuisses, ses mollets, la personne ne portait plus que son sous-vêtement. Ses mains passaient dangereusement sur l'élastique du boxer, le tirant pour le faire claquer. Son visage se tournait à peine vers le mien, de façon à ce que je n'aperçus qu'un petit sourire malicieux sur les lèvres de l'ébauche. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer le vrai Drago en face de moi, se déshabillant pour le seul plaisir de mes yeux.  
Le dessin s'effaça subitement, laissant apparaître une phrase délicatement écrite à la plume.

« Eh oui, être préfet me donne certains avantages, comme venir me balader dans les dortoirs. ».

Je me raidis, il était venu, il était tout près de moi et m'avait vu dormir ! Quelques secondes plus tard, je remerciai Merlin de ne pas avoir été réveillé quand Drago était là, je lui aurai sauté dessus sans hésitation.

Je fixai le papier quand les mots disparaissaient pour en laisser apparaître d'autre.

« Au fait, tu aimes bien les bains moussants ? La salle de bains des préfets est un endroit parfait quand on aime passer du bon temps. ».

C'était une invitation. Une invitation qui me donnait des frissons. La perspective d'être nu au côté de Drago dans la salle de bains des préfets me provoquait une montée de désir.

« J'y serais ce soir, rejoins-moi. »

L'encre disparut après cette phrase et un petit coin du papier s'embrasa, consumant le parchemin d'un feu sans chaleur. Les cendres s'envolèrent pour disparaître dans les airs.  
Il voulait que je le rejoigne. Mais je ne pouvais pas, j'allais forcément craquer si je restai plus de trente secondes dans la même pièce que lui dans ces conditions. Je me levai avec précaution. Il pouvait m'atteindre quand il voulait, maintenant.

Je filai sous la douche, faisant couler sur mon corps une eau froide qui, je l'espérai, ferait redescendre mes montées de désir. Je me répétai mentalement la même phrase : « Plus que deux jours à tenir, plus que deux jours à tenir, plus que deux jours à tenir. Dans deux petits jours de rien du tout, j'aurais gagné. Rien que quarante-huit petites heures … »  
J'enfilai quelques vêtements, attrapai mon balai, descendis dans la Grande salle et picorai à peine mon petit-déjeuner. Ron était déjà là, discutant avec ses deux frères aînés. Hermione elle, devait sûrement se trouver à la bibliothèque. Comme à chaque fois que Drago me rendait fou, je perdais l'appétit. Ron m'encourageait à manger en vue de l'entraînement mais ça m'était impossible. Je mentis en disant que j'avais déjà grignoté quelques gâteaux dans la salle commune et il me ficha la paix. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers l'endroit où s'asseyaient les Serpentard, mais aucune trace de Drago.

Je n'eus le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer que les garçons Weasley se levèrent tous les trois au même moment et se précipitèrent vers le stade, me traînant avec eux. Le stade était à nous, personne d'autre n'y était présent, exceptée Hermione qui vint rejoindre les gradins quelques minutes après que nous ayons commencé à voler.

Fred et George me poursuivaient pour essayer de m'empêcher d'attraper le vif d'Or mais je réussis à l'attraper au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes.

Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Ron de s'exercer. Les jumeaux essayaient de lancer le souafle à travers les anneaux dorés que Ron protégeait mais il réussit à empêcher presque toutes leurs attaques.

Puis, Fred et George attrapèrent leurs battes respectives et essayèrent d'envoyer sur Ron et moi leurs cognards déchaînés. Nous avions pris quelques précautions, nous jetant mutuellement un sort de protection, histoire qu'on ne sorte pas de l'entraînement avec un nez cassé.

Les exercices durèrent jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, nous étions tous les quatre affamés. Je me changeai rapidement dans les vestiaires, partis poser mon balai dans mon dortoir, suivi par Ron, puis descendis dans la Grande salle.

Mon estomac gronda quand je m'assis sur le banc, le nez attiré par plusieurs mets succulents. Je m'empressais de remplir mon assiette. Comme à chaque repas, je jetai un œil vers le coin des Serpentard, mais Drago n'était pas là. Un souvenir explosait dans mon cerveau il m'avait invité à venir dans la salle de bain des préfets, ce soir. Je regardai la côte de porc dans mon assiette, perdant doucement l'appétit, quand une paire de fesses vint s'asseoir à côté de la mienne. Je plantai ma fourchette dans la viande, coupant un petit bout à l'aide de mon couteau. Je le mis dans ma bouche et relevai le visage vers les Weasley, qui faisaient tous de drôles de têtes.

Je fronçai les sourcils et suivis la zone vers laquelle était dirigés leurs regards. Je me tournai sur le côté et fus forcé de constater que le propriétaire de la paire de fesses qui venait de s'asseoir était ce cher Drago Malefoy. Même moi je fus étonné de le voir assis à côté de moi. Il était très rare que des élèves de différentes maisons mangent ensemble, mais voir un Serpentard assis à la table des Gryffondor, en particulier Drago, était particulièrement incroyable.

Il avait son sourire victorieux accroché aux lèvres et ne prêtait aucune attention aux regards qui pouvaient le fixer. Il se servit une part de tourte et remplit son verre de jus de citrouille tout en ne vacillant pas. Il devait sentir qu'il était le sujet d'attention d'un petit nombre de personnes mais il avait l'air de s'en ficher royalement. Il attrapait une saucière et versait généreusement du jus de viande sur sa tourte.  
La température de mon corps commençait à grimper.

Le simple faite de sentir son corps remuer juste à côté du mien me faisait bouillir. Je faisais mine de rester stoïque, continuant de manger ma viande, sans grand appétit. Je humais plusieurs fois, mais je fus forcé de constater qu'il ne s'était pas parfumé aujourd'hui, et j'en étais profondément déçu.  
Au bout de quelques minutes d'indifférence de la part de Drago, les Weasley et les quelques élèves qui avaient remarqué Drago parmi nous finir par l'ignorer et reprirent leurs discussions, j'en étais heureux. Si Drago s'était assis à côté de moi, c'était forcément qu'il préparait un coup. Et je préférai que personne ne nous regarde quand il mettra son plan à exécution.  
J'avais terminé mon assiette avec difficulté et je m'apprêtai à finir ma coupe de jus de citrouille quand un chuchotement arriva jusqu'à mon oreille.

\- Alors ? Tu as accepté mon invitation ?

Je palissai sur place. Le simple fait d'entendre sa voix m'avait provoqué des frissons. J'essayai tant bien que mal de rester parfaitement impassible.

\- Depuis quand les préfets ont-ils le droit de parader dans les dortoirs des autres maisons ? demandai-je d'un air faussement impavide.

Je l'entendis ricaner silencieusement tandis qu'il approchait une main près de ma cuisse. Le contact me brûla presque la peau tellement il m'irradia d'envie.

\- Ils n'en ont pas le droit. On ne peut venir que dans les cas les plus urgents, mais bon. Un petit mensonge ne fera de mal à personne, n'est ce pas, dit-il en finissant par faire glisser ses doigts le long de mon vêtement, touchant à présent mon genou. Mais, réponds-moi, tu me rejoins ce soir ?

Je priai Merlin pour que personne n'ait remarqué ce geste tendancieux tandis que Drago remontait le long de ma cuisse, effleurant à peine mon entre-jambe que j'avais déjà du mal à contrôler.  
Je devais lui répondre, je devais lui dire que non, je ne viendrai pas, mais je devais aussi trouver une bonne excuse, car je savais très bien que Drago ne lâcherait pas l'affaire aussi facilement.

\- Non. J'ai … des devoirs à faire.

Je me giflai mentalement. Cette excuse était sûrement la pire que j'aurais pu inventer. Drago ria plus bruyamment, tout en restant discret. Je me sentis tellement idiot à ce moment-là que je ne pus cacher ma gêne plus longtemps. Mes joues commençaient à rougir et je n'étais plus très à l'aise sur le banc, j'aurais préféré être caché dans un petit trou de souris.

\- Arrête ton char, Potter ! me railla-t-il à l'oreille. Tu as encore une semaine et demie pour tes fichus devoirs. Tu prendrais bien un peu de bon temps. À moins que …

Je m'autorisai enfin à me tourner vers lui. La seule vue de mon regard le fit sourire à nouveau. Je croisai ses prunelles grisâtres et fus ensorcelé sur-le-champ. Tout son être prêtait à la tentation, il transpirait le désir par tous les pores, et ça me rendait fou.

\- A moins que tu n'aies peur ?

Ma mâchoire se crispa. J'avais particulièrement horreur qu'on me dise ces mots. En seulement quelques secondes, je me mis à détester Drago, aussi sexy pouvait-il être.

\- Peut-être que tu as la frousse de craquer ? Et de perdre à notre petit jeu ?

Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Drago était un vrai manipulateur, un expert dans cette matière. Bien sûr que j'avais peur de craquer et de perdre le pari. Mais ça ne faisait pas de moi quelqu'un de peureux. Je ne voulais pas que Drago ait l'avantage sur moi, ce serait le genre de chose qu'il me rappellerait sans arrêt. Et puis … si je perdais, je deviendrai sa chose, son objet, sa petite paire de fesses privée, et ça jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Non pas que, maintenant, cette perspective m'aurait déplu, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il gagne, c'était une simple question d'honneur.  
Il m'adressait un regard interrogateur, il attendait ma réponse, que je regrettai immédiatement après lui avoir dit.

\- Je viendrai.

Drago se redressait. Il savait très bien qu'il allait arriver à ses fins, jouer avec les nerfs des personnes dont il voulait obtenir quelque chose était sa spécialité. Et il savait particulièrement bien jouer avec les miens. J'étais à la fois énervé et désireux de le retrouver ce soir. Par Merlin, que ça allait être dur de lui résister …

Après mes paroles, il se leva, m'adressait un clin d'œil discret, puis partit de la Grande salle, laissant derrière lui une assiette de tourte à la viande à moitié entamée et un Harry Potter parfaitement chamboulé. Ce mec allait avoir ma peau …  
Le repas se termina quand les Weasley se levèrent. Ron me proposait d'aller faire un tour à Pré-au lard, m'expliquant qu'Hermione comptait passer la journée à la bibliothèque. J'acceptai sans hésitation, je voulais me vider la tête de toutes pensées en rapport avec Drago.  
Au village, Ron partit directement à Honeydukes pour refaire le stock de friandises en tous genres. Pour ma part, j'achetai uniquement quelques choco-grenouilles ainsi que des plumes en sucre, que j'adorais.

Après un rapide tour chez Zonko pour acheter quelques articles de farce et attrapes, notamment des bombes à bouses. Elles se relevaient particulièrement utiles quand nous n'avions vraiment pas envie d'assister à un cours du professeur Trelawney.

Et après avoir bu une bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais, nous sommes rentrés d'un pas détendu vers le château.

Mais ma journée avec Ron n'avait aucunement affecté la manière incessante dont Drago revenait dans mon esprit. Je n'avais toujours pas réussi à oublier la soirée que je m'appétais de passer. Prendre un bain avec Drago, mais comment avais-je pu être aussi idiot ?!

L'heure du dîner sonnait. Hermione nous avait rejoint et nous avions mangé notre repas. Une fois rassasiés, chacun repartit dans son dortoir.

Quand je fus sûr que Ron était endormi, je me faufilai hors de mon lit pour aller vers la salle de bain des préfets avec une grande hésitation. J'avais peur de ce que j'allais trouver là-bas, mais connaissant Drago, tout allait être mis en scène pour que je craque. Je marchai d'un pas silencieux sous ma cape d'invisibilité, esquivant les quelques préfets que je pouvais croiser qui faisaient leurs rondes. J'arrivai sans difficulté devant la salle de bain. Je n'osai même pas ouvrir la porte. J'étais pétrifié de peur. Je restai planté devant comme un idiot.  
Un bruit résonnait derrière moi, un préfet, de Serdaigle, d'après les couleurs de son insigne, fit irruption. Il se dirigeait droit vers moi. J'étais tétanisé, mes jambes tremblaient. Et s'il me découvrait ?!

Je reculai un maximum contre le mur, en silence, persuadé que le préfet m'avait découvert. Je fermai les yeux quand j'entendis les gonds d'une porte grincer. Je rouvris doucement les yeux pour voir que le préfet avait dévié de sa trajectoire pour entrer dans une autre salle, à quelques mètres de moi. Sans attendre plus longtemps, je m'engouffrai dans la salle de bain après avoir prononcé le mot de passe et fermai la porte avec rapidité, la peur toujours au ventre.

Je retirai ma cape, la balança sur le côté puis essayait de scruter les environs. La salle de bain était méconnaissable, un épais rideau de vapeur régnait dans la pièce, m'empêchant de voir plus loin que le bout de mon nez. Une entêtante chaleur y demeurait également, et je devinai que Drago avait déjà fait couler l'eau dans l'immense baignoire qui trônait dans la pièce. Je ne pus résister à enlever mon haut, il faisait beaucoup trop chaud, j'allais étouffer. Les verres de mes lunettes furent recouverts de gouttelettes d'eau, alors je retirai la seule chose qui me permettait de voir correctement et les posait soigneusement sur la cape d'invisibilité.  
J'attendis quelques minutes, cherchant une présence dans cette salle, mais visiblement, personne à part moi n'était présent. Je retirai un à un mes vêtements et plongeai doucement dans la baignoire dont l'eau était étonnamment chaude. Mon corps eut le besoin de quelques secondes d'adaptation à cette eau bouillante, après quoi je fus à l'aise. L'eau était d'un rose pastel et recouverte d'une épaisse mousse blanche. Une enivrante odeur de rose émanait du bain, réussissant à me détendre un minimum. Je pris une grande inspiration et m'enfonçai quelques secondes sous la surface de l'eau, avant de remonter pour reprendre mon souffle. Ce moment me rappelait le jour où j'étais venu dans ce bain pour élucider l'énigme de l'œuf durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

\- Tu es à ton aise ?

Je me raidis, sursautant. Il était derrière moi. J'appréhendai tellement sa venue que j'étais presque parvenu à me dissuader de sa présence. Drago Malefoy se trouvait juste derrière moi. Je ne me retournai même pas, de peur d'avoir une crise cardiaque si je le voyais nu.  
J'entendis l'eau remuer et un corps s'y agiter. Drago fit irruption devant moi, l'eau lui arrivait juste au niveau des hanches, la mousse dissimulant le reste de son corps. Je reculai et, une fois arrivé contre une paroi du bain géant, fus contraint de m'asseoir dans l'eau, celle-ci m'arrivant maintenant aux épaules. Drago s'approchait de moi avec lenteur, je le maudissais d'être aussi beau.

Sa peau était d'une blancheur sans pareil, immaculée. Même pas un grain de beauté ne venait entacher la clarté de sa chair. Sa taille était délicieusement marquée et mise en valeur par son ventre musclé. Ses épaules d'une finesse incroyable soutenaient ses bras délicatement dessinés. L'expression de son visage était brûlante, elle criait de désir. Ses yeux étaient étincelants et ses lèvres exquisément humides. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, il était tellement craquant quand il ne les coiffait pas. J'avais envie de le dévorer et de le prendre, ici, dans ce bain. Que j'en avais marre d'attendre …

Drago grimpait sur mes jambes et approchait son visage du mien. Ses lèvres effleuraient les miennes, m'allumant davantage. Je reculai pour éviter de lui donner un baiser alors que j'en brûlai d'envie. Je sentis son corps nu contre le mien et son membre dressé. Il le comprimait contre le mien, m'arrachant un gémissement. J'aurais voulu lui dire des milliers de mots mais aucun ne voulait franchir ma bouche, j'avais presque envie de m'abandonner au plaisir et de perdre ce fichu pari. La seule chose qui je voulais c'était Drago

\- Aller, abandonne … susurrait-il. Embrasse-moi, vas-y …

Je rejetai la tête en arrière tandis qu'il me donnait un autre coup de rein brûlant. Je gémissais sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, j'étais à sa merci complète. Il attrapa mon cou de ses dents et me mordit délicatement, faisant dangereusement monter mon envie.À présent, je donnai moi aussi des coups de reins, involontaires mais fermes. J'entendais Drago bramer contre ma peau tandis qu'il laissa ses mains s'aventurer vers mon entre-jambe, me caressant l'aine. Il les faisait glisser vers mes fesses et le bas de mon ventre, sans jamais toucher à mon membre, ce qui me mettait dans un état second. J'avais besoin qu'il me touche, qu'il m'embrasse, qu'il me prenne sans ménagement et qu'il me dise à quel point il me désirait, j'avais besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche. Il revint face à mon visage et fit glisser ses lèvres sur les miennes, qui était un véritable supplice, une torture sans nom.

\- Allez Harry, j'en ai tellement envie …

Un frisson puissant me parcourait la colonne vertébrale. Pour la première fois depuis une décennie, il m'avait appelé par mon prénom. J'étais à un cheveu de craquer. Il me donnait un énième coup de rein en attrapant entre ses dents ma lèvre inférieure, la tenant fermement. J'étais un véritable brasillé.

Je reculai vivement le visage pour ne pas commettre l'interdit, haletant. J'essayai de reprendre mon souffle tandis que je vis Drago perdre étonnamment son assurance. Son regard était lui aussi embué de désir, il me désirait au moins autant que moi je le désirais.

Mais je n'avais pas craqué, je ne devais pas craquer… C'est moi qui allait le faire craquer.

\- Tu ne m'auras pas, Drago, susurrai-je avec toute la sensualité que je le pouvais.

Il me regarda avec un air de défi, un peu surpris que je prenne la parole avec cette assurance. Oui, j'étais à deux doigts de l'embrasser, mais je devais le faire échouer avant moi.  
Drago fonça sur moi, m'attrapa par les hanches, me souleva sans ménagement et m'assis sur le rebord du bain. Je n'eus le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Drago m'attrapait les jambes, se mit à genoux devant mon sexe et le prit en bouche dans toute sa longueur. Un cri de surprise et de plaisir s'échappa de mes lèvres, il commençait des allers-retours sans interruption avec rapidité, attrapant mon dos pour le griffer. J'étais à présent totalement fou de Drago, j'aurais voulu que le temps s'arrête et qu'il soit à jamais contre moi pour me faire du bien, répondant à mes désirs et mes envies. Je criai de plaisir, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Mais il s'arrêta brusquement, se relevant. Il me fixait de ce même regard embrasant avant de se lécher les lèvres avec avidité. Je me mordis la langue pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

\- Oh oui, je vais t'avoir, Harry. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Je pouvais à présent voir son corps nu, ses jambes finement musclées et son sexe tendu. Il était tellement séduisant …

\- Demain, tu vas vivre la pire journée de ta vie. Je te réserve une petite surprise que tu n'es pas prêt d'oublier.

Je haletai avec force, incapable de reprendre mon souffle. Mes jambes tremblaient tant j'étais en demande de plaisir. Il parlait d'une voix décidée, mais toujours enjôleuse.

\- N'oublie pas que je suis têtu, et que j'arrive toujours à mes fins. Je t'aurai, et tu me supplieras de te faire l'amour, de te prendre, et de t'embrasser.

Je fermai les yeux dans une énième tentative de concentration. J'allais l'embrasser.

\- Tu es déjà fou de moi, Harry. Je dois réussir à te le faire avouer. Et pour ça, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Sur ces mots, il sortit du bain, attrapa ses vêtements, les enfila, et sortit de la salle de bain, me laissant seul, le corps irradié de désir,le membre tendu et douloureux.

Le chat avait à présent la souris la bouche, il ne lui restait plus qu'à la croquer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Voila le dernier chapitre :) ! Merci à vous pour les reviews et le nombre de vue qui a explosé, vous êtes des fous (y)**

 **Merci à la super-girl Alice qui à corrigé tous ces chapitres 3**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

\- Eh ! Réveille-toi !

Je grognai contre Ron qui essayait tant bien que mal de me sortir du lit. J'ouvris un œil et vis que le soleil était déjà bien levé dans le ciel. Je remontai doucement ma couette sur mon visage mais Ron me l'arracha des mains et la tirait à mes pieds.  
Je m'étais endormis très tard. J'étais rentré de mon escapade nocturne sur les coups d'une heure et demie, mais le sommeil était introuvable, je n'avais cessé de remuer dans mon lit, pensant sans arrêt à Drago, ce que cette soirée avait été mémorable …

Allez, Harry, il est bientôt midi !

Oh, tant que ça ! Je me redressai difficilement, continuant de pester. Je m'assis sur le matelas et attrapai mes lunettes. Aucun petit bout de parchemin sentant l'eau de Cologne ne se trouvait sur ma table de chevet, à mon plus grand regret. Les mots que m'avait prononcé Drago la veille, quand nous étions dans le bain, ne cessaient pas de me tourmenter. Ce simple souvenir réussit à me donner des frissons. Je secouai la tête pour le faire sortir de mon esprit, en vain. Je me levai, m'étendis avec force et filai sous la douche. L'eau bouillante coulait sur mon corps et je décidais de jeter un œil au suçon que m'avait infligé Drago, il n'avait pas bougé de place et était toujours d'une vive couleur rouge. Je soufflai d'exaspération, il m'obsédait …  
Le point positif était qu'il ne me restait plus que quelques heures. Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour de torture, la dernière journée où je devais m'interdire le plaisir.  
Et puis, j'avais un plan. La simple pensée de ce stratagème réussit à me donner le sourire.  
Je descendis dans la Grande salle accompagné de Ron. Nous avions rejoint Hermione qui avait déjà commencé son repas. Complètement affamé, je me servis une petite part de tout ce qui se présentait devant moi de la purée de pommes de terre à la menthe, du filet mignon de porc arrosé de sauce, une part de tarte aux épinards et même du pudding au bacon. Je mangeai avec avidité, j'étais affamé. Loupez-le petit déjeuner n'était vraiment pas bon pour moi.

\- Tu as avancé dans tes devoirs, Harry ? me questionna Hermione.

Ah, cette bonne blague. Je jetai un regard à Ron qui se retenait de rire. Il savait que je n'avais presque rien fait depuis le début des vacances.

\- Oui oui, j'ai fait mes devoirs de divination.

Ron explosa de rire.

\- Tu appelles ça des devoirs . Tu dois te contenter d'écrire des prémonitions les plus macabres possible ! protesta Hermione.

\- Mais c'est ça qui est bien avec cette matière, il suffit d'avoir de l'imagination et un esprit tordu pour avoir des bonnes notes, ajouta Ron d'un ton enjoué.

\- Parfait pour Malefoy ! finit Hermione, rejoignant l'hilarité de Ron.

Mon estomac fit un nœud. Ron et Hermione ne s'étaient apparemment pas souvenus de ce pari que j'avais fait avec Drago et franchement, j'en étais content.

\- Quand on parle du loup, le voilà, sifflait Hermione.

Drago fit irruption dans la Grande salle, sa magnifique chemise blanche sur les épaules et son indémodable pantalon noir, ses deux mains fourrés dans ses poches. C'était vraiment à croire qu'il n'avait que ça dans sa garde-robe. Il était accompagné de cette fille de la maison Serdaigle avec qui il était venu à la soirée du début des vacances. Elle était accrochée à son bras et ils riaient aux éclats. Et ça m'énervait. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle pouvait bien faire avec lui ?! Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis cette fichue soirée ! Bordel, qu'est-ce-qu'il me prenait … ?  
Ils se pavanaient dans l'allée de la Grande salle, Drago dépassait le bout-de-table où étaient assis tous les élèves de Serpentard,dépassèrent les Poufsouffle, les Gryffondor, puis arrivait enfin au deuxième bout-de-table, celui le plus rapproché des professeurs. Il ne m'avait pas accordé un seul regard tandis qu'il était passé tout près de moi. Ça me rendait fou. La fille lâcha son bras et se tourna vers lui pour lui tendre un sourire immense. Et Drago daigna enfin me regarder, quand cette garce de Serdaigle lui embrassait la joue. J'entrais dans une colère folle. Comment osait-il ?!  
Je me mordis la joue pour me forcer à ne pas crier un flot d'insultes et retournai vers mon assiette. L'odeur du parfum de Drago commençait à arriver jusqu'à mes narines, je ne pus m'empêcher de prendre une profonde et discrète inspiration. C'était enivrant, mais ça m'énervait davantage. Plus aucune autre image que celle de cette idiote embrassant Drago sur la joue tournait en boucle dans mon esprit. Je le maudissais de toute mon âme, lui et cette sotte.

La fille s'assit sur le banc aux côtés des autres Serdaigle qui gloussaient comme des dindes une fois que Drago s'éloigna d'elle. Je jetai des petits regards brefs vers lui pour surveiller ses mouvements quand je le vis sortir une main de sa poche. Il tenait un bout de papier. Il me regard à présent, et sans interruption. Il passait tout près de moi, je sentis son parfum comme s'il était collé à moi. Il jeta le papier sur mes genoux et je l'attrapai prudemment. Je regardai furtivement ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir d'inscrit : une courte phrase. « Dans la salle sur demande, ce soir à 23 h. Et pas d'excuse. ». Mon cerveau eut un bug, incapable de penser quoi que ce soit. La phrase s'effaça pour en laisser apparaître une autre. « Ce soir, ça sera fini pour toi, Potter. » Je me raidis sur mon siège. Hermione due le remarquer, car elle me jeta un regard plein de questions. Je lui adressai un sourire faussement paisible tout en rangeant le bout de papier dans la poche de mon pantalon.  
Il recommençait à m'appeler Potter, comme quand j'étais son ennemi. Je n'avais même pas pensé à cette perspective …Étions-nous toujours des rivaux ? Je ne dirais pas que nous étions amis, mais j'avais la nette impression qu'il n'y avait plus de haine entre nous deux. Par Merlin, je devenais beaucoup trop sentimental…  
La journée fut longue, très longue. Les heures passaient à une allure monotone, et plus je me rapprochai de l'heure fatidique, plus une boule grandissait dans mon ventre. Oui, j'avais un plan, mais le mettre en exécution n'allait pas être chose facile. Puis je devais aussi espérer que Drago me fiche la paix le reste de la journée.

Je restai dans la salle commune avec Hermione et Ron. Nous faisions nos devoirs, tous les trois regroupés dans le dortoir des garçons, la radio allumée sur la station de radio RITM. La musique résonnait contre les murs tandis que nous gribouillons des réponses sur nos parchemins. Au bout de quelques heures, Ron en eut marre de copier la liste des ingrédients de l'Amortencia et balançait son parchemin sur un bureau au fond de la pièce. Il se levait et fouillait dans sa malle pour y sortit un énorme sachet de bonbons que nous avions achetés la veille chez Honeydukes et un magazine dont le sujet portait sur le Quidditch. Hermione continuait de travailler sur ses devoirs tandis que moi je me contentai de fixer le plafond en écoutant les Bizar'Sister chanter leur dernière chanson.  
Je ne cessais pas de penser à Drago, ce qui était troublant. Je ne l'imaginai pas nu, ou me faisant plaisir, comme toutes les autres fois. Je l'imaginai juste simplement, me souriant de toutes ses dents, ses cheveux en bataille sur sa tête et son enivrante odeur d'eau de Cologne émanant de lui. Ron s'éclipsa un moment du dortoir pour descendre dans la salle commune, chiper un autre magazine. Je ne prêtais même pas d'attention à son départ. Drago était beaucoup trop intéressant.

\- Alors, raconte-moi tout, s'exclama Hermione en se tournant vers moi.

Je la regardai, hébété.

\- Quoi ? la questionnai-je.

Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce dont elle faisait allusion.

\- De qui tu es amoureux ?

Je la regardai avec des gros yeux, presque offensé par ce qu'elle venait de me demander. Mon cœur rata un battement, je pensai immédiatement à Drago

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Oh arrête, ça se voit à des kilomètres que tu es dingue de quelqu'un. Alors vas-y, qui est l'heureuse élue ? me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Je me figeai. L'heureuse élue. Si tu savais, Hermione.

\- Mais personne !

\- Tu sais, moi je n'ai pas oublié le pari que tu as fait avec Drago.

J'étais maintenant totalement pétrifié. Comment avais-je pu croire qu'un cerveau tel que celui d'Hermione puisse oublier quelque chose ? Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, puis de toute manière, j'étais incapable de prononcer un mot. Hermione affichait toujours son sourire attendrissant, comme si elle savait que je n'assumai pas très bien ma pseudo-relation avec Drago.

\- Alors c'est lui ? finit-elle par lâcher, la voix plus faible, ne perdant pas son sourire.

Je ne lui répondis pas de suite. Je ne connaissais pas moi-même la réponse à la question. Étais-je amoureux de Drago ? C'était beaucoup trop invraisemblable, comment le garçon qui m'a fait vivre un enfer pendant plusieurs années pouvait-il réussir à me faire tomber amoureux de lui ? Je devrai le haïr, pas l'aduler… Je soufflai et redirigeai mon regard vers le plafond, presque triste de ne pas arriver à mettre un mot sur ce que je ressentais pour lui.

\- J'ai très bien vu ta manière de regarder Marietta quand on était dans la Grande salle. On aurait dit que tu voulais la couper en milliards de morceaux, finit-elle par dire.

Je ricanai doucement, elle avait raison.

\- Je regardai Lavande de la même manière, quand cette folle était avec Ron. Tu t'en rappelles sûrement très bien.

Je passai mes mains sur mon visage, essayant de me raisonner.

\- Alors ? Tu l'aimes ?

\- Je ne sais pas …

Je me laissai tomber sur le sol en silence, les bras écartés, plaqués contre le sol froid. Je relevai mes jambes, essayant de trouver une position un minimal confortable pour désespérer tranquillement.

\- Laisse-toi un peu de temps, rajouta-t-elle en rigolant, on n'aime pas une personne en quatre jours !

_ J'espère que tu as raison, Hermione.

_ J'ai toujours raison !

Nous avions fini par rigoler ensemble jusqu'à ce que Ron revienne de son casse, trois magazines dans les mains.

Il était vingt-trois heures. J'avais fini de dîner et feignais de vouloir rester dans la salle commune pour continuer mes devoirs. Ron me jetait un regardé interloqué, mais je compris à celui d'Hermione qu'elle comprenait très bien ce que j'avais l'intention de faire. Quand mes deux amis avaient quitté la salle, je m'engouffrai dans les couloirs, ma cape d'invisibilité me cachant des regards des préfets. Au détour d'un couloir, je reconnus la porte de la Salle sur demande. J'y entra immédiatement, de peur qu'un préfet me surprenne. Je refermai la porte derrière moi et jetai la cape d'invisibilité sur le sol.

J'admirai la pièce. Elle était de la taille d'une chambre, d'une grande chambre. Les murs étaient peints d'une douce couleur rouge et les plaintes d'un doré brillant. Plusieurs lampes accrochées au mur étaient recouvertes d'un léger voile, rendant la lumière tamisée, de la même manière que dans la salle de cours du professeur Trelawney. La température devait avoisiner les vingt-cinq degrés, contrairement à celle des couloirs qui était toujours d'un froid mordant.  
Je remarquai immédiatement qu'au milieu de la pièce trônait un énorme lit à baldaquin, lui aussi décoré de tissus légers. Je m'approchai pour l'admirer de plus près. Les draps étaient brodés avec du fil à la couleur or, dessinant différents motifs sur le tissu, tel que des petits chérubins ou encore des petits cœurs transpercés d'une flèche. Je m'assis sur le matelas puis jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre : vingt-trois heures précises. Soit il n'était pas encore arrivé, soit il s'était encore caché quelque part.

Jusqu'ici, mon plan fonctionnait. Je devais encore attendre, au moins une petite heure. D'ailleurs, j'attendis. Longtemps. Le temps filait tandis que Drago n'arrivait pas. Trente longues minutes passèrent durant lesquelles je perdais espoir de le voir ce soir. Je me fis violence pour ne pas quitter la salle et regagner mon dortoir. Au moins, j'aurais gagné le pari. Mais je voulais gagner d'une autre façon.

Je regardai encore ma montre : minuit moins le quart.

Je pensai vraiment qu'il n'allait pas arriver quand la porte s'ouvrir dans la volée, Drago se jetant presque dans la pièce, refermant le battant d'un coup de pied. J'entendis des pas se précipiter derrière la porte, mais ils s'évanouirent au bout de quelques secondes. Quelqu'un pesta et partit plus loin. Drago haletait et quelques cheveux étaient collés à son front, il avait couru. Ses cheveux étaient plus en bataille que jamais, c'était parfaitement allumant.  
\- Désolé, je suis super en retard … soufflait-il tandis qu'il reprenait sa respiration.

Drago, s'excuser . C'était une grande première ! Je souris et baissait le regard vers le plancher foncé qui recouvrait le sol. Ce soir-là, je savais très bien ce qui allait se passer. Et j'en étais tout chamboulé.  
Tandis que je regardai mes pieds, je vis une chemise s'écraser sur le sol. Je redirigeai mon regard vers Drago pour le voir torse nu.

\- Un préfet de Poufsouffle a faillit me pincer, me dit-il d'un air décontracté tandis qu'il défaisait la boucle de sa ceinture.

Il avançait vers moi d'une pas assuré.

\- Mais maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses, finit-il en m'accordant le plus craquant de ses sourires.

Sa ceinture vola à travers la pièce. Il grimpa sur moi après m'avoir fait complètement allonger sur le matelas. La température de mon corps commençait à grimper.  
Une question me frappa. Il avait l'air de très bien connaître cette pièce. L'avait-il déjà utilisé avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? Imaginer Drago dans ce lit avec une autre personne que moi me donna presque la nausée. Une pointe de colère grandit dans mon cœur, mais elle fut très vite anéantie quand Drago me retira mon haut. Je jetai un œil discret vers ma montre : minuit moins dix. C'était bientôt l'heure.

J'étais en sous-vêtements sous Drago, lui aussi presque nu. Il m'assénait de fermes coups de reins, me faisant gémir de plaisir. Il s'amusait avec mes lèvres, les caressant du bout de la langue, crachant contre ma peau son souffle brûlant, tel un dragon. Ses mains se baladaient sur mes cuisses, mon bas-ventre et mes flancs. Les caresses à cette dernière partie du corps me rendaient particulièrement vulnérable, et Drago jouait avec cette sensibilité. Il descendait le long de mon corps en embrassant chaque centimètre carré de peau qui lui passait sous les lèvres. Mon sang était à deux doigts de bouillir et mes poumons quémandaient de plus en plus d'oxygène. Drago mordait gentiment la peau de mes flancs, ses mains allant et venant sur mon sous-vêtement, caressant timidement mon intimité qui commençait à se dresser.

\- Vas-y, jette-toi sur moi… susurrait Drago avec tellement d'érotisme qu'il me provoqua un coup de bassin involontaire.

Je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer. Je devais encore patienter …

\- Allez, embrasse-moi …

Je ne fis toujours rien, même si j'étais à deux doigts de tout abandonner.  
Drago attrapait mes deux mains pour les plaquer sur ses fesses. Ce contact alluma en moi un brasillé incandescent. Mon envie était à son maximum. Je m'abandonnai doucement, presque à contre cœur. « Encore un petit peu, plus que quelques minutes... » pensai-je sans cesse. Je devais encore patienter. J'agrippais ses fesses avec force, décochant un sourire satisfait à Drago

Tu n'as qu'une seule chose à faire pour que je te fasse l'amour, Harry.

J'haletai d'envie, ma tête tournait tant le désir que je pouvais ressentir était fort. Mon membre était maintenant durement tendu, devenant presque douloureux. J'allais craquer. Je fixai les lèvres de Drago avec envie, avec une avidité sans nom. Jamais je n'avais connu de tentation aussi grande tout au long de ma courte existence. Et j'avais je n'aurais pensé que l'objet de toutes mes envies aurait été les fichues lèvres de Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier avait attrapé mon sous-vêtement et le faisait doucement glissé le long de mes cuisses, pour me le retirer entièrement. Il le jeta sur le sol sans ménagement pour se concentrer de nouveau sur moi. Je regardai encore vite fait ma montre. Minuit moins cinq. _Bientôt, bientôt …_

Drago se mouvait sur moi, descendant vers mon entre-jambe. Il embrassait et mordait ma peau à certains endroits, me provoquant à chaque fois une vague de plaisir. Je n'en pouvais plus de ne rien faire, j'allais exploser. Il arrêta de glisser sur moi quand son visage fut au niveau de mon sexe. Il se léchait les lèvres avec tellement de sensualité, tout en me regardant bien fixement. J'agrippai les draps de tous mes forces, m'en fichant royalement de foutre en l'air la jolie broderie d'or qui couvrait le tissu. Je rejetai le visage en arrière tandis que Drago léchant la base de mon sexe, faisant doucement glisser le bout de sa langue jusqu'à la base de mon membre.

\- Tu en veux plus ?

\- Drago …

Il souriait encore une fois de toutes ses dents. Je ne pouvais plus tenir. J'allais abandonner d'ici quelques secondes.

\- Tu veux que je te prenne, Harry ?

\- A-arrête …

J'avais envie de lui hurler qu'il arrache son sous-vêtement pour me faire l'amour sans attendre, mais je serra les dents et plissai les yeux. Les battements de mon cœur étaient tellement rapides et mon sang tellement chaud que je me sentais bouillir. Drago remontait vers mon visage pour mordre gentiment ma lèvre inférieure.

\- Embrasse-moi, et je serai à toi.

Je regardai une dernière fois ma montre. Minuit et une minute. J'explosai à cet instant précis, me jetant sur les lèvres de Drago, l'embrassant d'un baiser bestial, animal, brut. Ses lèvres étaient fines, douces, et particulièrement délicieuses. Je les dévorais avec appétit, agrippant ses fesses pour retirer rapidement son sous-vêtement. Je le jetai à travers la pièce sans me soucier d'où il atterrirait. Pour la première fois depuis le début des vacances, je voyais Drago à l'état pur : angélique, candide, véritable. Il était tellement adorable, je fus presque attendri si l'envie de lui faire immédiatement l'amour ne criait pas dans mon cerveau de le retourner et de le prendre sans attendre. Il retira ses lèvres des miennes pour me fixer de ses mirettes d'un gris électrifiant.

\- J'ai gagné, lâcha-t-il, tout fier de lui.

\- Non, répondis-je avec le même air victorieux.

Il m'adressa un regard interrogateur, je levais ma montre devant ses yeux.

\- Il est minuit et une minute. Nous sommes officiellement le jour de Pâques.

Son regard faisait des aller-retours entre ma montre et moi. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Oui, c'était un coup bas, mais j'avais gagné. Je ne pouvais pas gagner autrement de toute manière. Je n'aurais pas tenu une seule seconde de plus.

\- Putain … lâcha Drago en se retirant de mon buste.

Il s'assit sur le lit, laissant pendre ses jambes. Il passait une main dans ses cheveux pour les mettre en arrière. Il était beaucoup trop beau. J'avais envie de rire aux éclats en voyant sa mine dégoûtée. Il n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de perdre à quoi que ce soit, visiblement.

\- Bon, dis-le-moi maintenant. C'est quoi mon gage . Qu'on en finisse. Et par pitié, rien en rapport avec le professeur Rogue. Mon père sera au courant de tout sinon.

Je ne retins pas mon rire plus longtemps. Si seulement il savait ce qui l'attendait.

\- Oh non, rien par rapport à Rogue, répétât-il en m'adressant un petit sourire, persuadé que j'allais lui infliger un gage idiot.

Je m'approchai de lui et posais mon visage sur son épaule. Je fis glisser mes mains le long de son torse fin, caressant son ventre musclé. Je m'arrêtai juste avant son entre-jambe.

\- En considérant que tu voulais que je sois à toi, alors on va inverser les choses, lâchai-je.

Il se retournait et me regardait de ce même regard brûlant qu'il m'avait adressé ces quatre derniers jours. Un sourcil relevé, il attendait la suite de ma phrase.

\- C'est toi qui m'appartiendras.

\- Et pour combien de temps ?

Il avait répondu du tac au tac, comme s'il savait ce que j'allais dire. Je réfléchis quelques secondes à la meilleure réponse que je pouvais lui donner. Jusqu'à la fin des vacances ? Du trimestre ? De l'année ? Je m'approchai de ses lèvres pour lui susurrer avec douceur :

\- Disons, une éternité.

Drago me fixait, son regard devint doux, attendrissant. Il n'en restait pas moins embrasant.

\- J'accepte.

Sur ces mots, il se jeta sur mes lèvres pour m'embrasser avec férocité.

Le jeu du chat et la souris se terminait toujours de la même manière le félin attrapait incessamment sa proie. Mais je compris bien plus tard que je n'étais pas la proie, mais bel et bien le chat. Et Drago était le petit rongeur, qui s' était fait avoir à son propre jeu.

Bien qu'en vérité, la partie ne faisait que commencer...


End file.
